Warrior
by HollowedLover1379
Summary: 'I just didn't fit in with them. I don't belong here, I'm not supposed to be here. Can you blame for feeling this way? It's my fault. It's my fault and I take the blame.' Kick. *Warning: Rated M for swearing, violence, sexual references and angst/depressing like scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and my made up characters.**

* * *

I quickly ran in to the school, my head held down. I was scared of school and the people who attend it. Now, this isn't how my life has always been. I just have no bright days anymore. People hate me and I have no choice but to dislike them without even getting to know them. My body, it's ridden with scars I hide from the world because I'm scared. I'm scared of everything. So I shut everything and everyone out.

As I'm shuffling past people, I feel myself being pushed in to lockers, my head knocking off it violently. I slide to the ground, dropping my stuff to clutch my now probably bruised head, trying to ignore the laughter of people around me. "Kill yourself already, whore. No one wants you here."

I try to shut out the sounds of agreement, along with the words, but I'm forced to listen to them. Why won't someone just come and save me? Am I not important anymore? "Gosh, orphans like you should just die in a fucking ditch. You were never welcomed here anyways. You're like an annoying pest that no one likes."

'_Don't listen to them; you're better than they say you are_.' I repeated in my head over and over again, not believing any word of it. I slowly stand as the crowd disperses, clutching my head. The bell rang; making my head feel like it's on fire. I whimper as I pick my stuff up and head for my first period class, praying that someone comes and decides to be my saviour.

* * *

I've always hated class here in this school. It was a school for delinquents… well, at least it seemed as it was for them. I never did fit in this school. I wasn't a delinquent, but I wasn't all smart either. I was the average kid who obtained only C's and D's in school. My life was a mess, so it affected my grades too. "Class, calm down and have a seat!" the teacher hissed as she walked in.

Everyone settled down and sat in their designated seats they always sat in, leaving me alone in the back. I was like a _disease_. If I sat in the back, it was cleared of people. No one sat in the back or in front of the desk I was at. It had been this way for as long as I could remember. _Only if they didn't die,_ I thought grimly. I looked to the front and sighed as the teacher began the lesson. Nothing about this hell hole could spike my interest.

As class dragged on for the next five minutes, the door opened and someone walked in. Like a cliché high school movie, everyone looked to them – including me. At the front was a brunet male. He was gorgeous. He had two moles below his chocolate brown eyes and plump pink lips. They were held in a thin line as he glared at everyone who looked at him. They flinched and looked away. Something about him radiated off 'I'm dangerous, conniving and smart, just leave me alone' and I shivered. _Only to give me another reason to avoid him_, I thought, looking back at my sheet of paper. I heard his footsteps drag themselves to the front of the class, but I fought looking up.

I heard him mumble something to the teacher and she cleared her squeaky voice. "Class, look up." We all obeyed, looking up at the boy. "This is Jack Brewer. He's originally from Florida. Please be nice," she drawled in her squeaky voice.

I saw a few girls give him bedroom eyes and eye him suggestively. He ignored them. "Please, Jack, find a seat."

He stood at the front, looking at the many empty seats in this small class of twenty. It had desks for a class of thirty. He looked at everyone who had no desk buddy (most of which were girls, they put their 'school bags' on the seats so no one sat near them. *Cough cough* me). His eyes landed on where I was sitting and he made his way to the back. Everyone gasped as he slowly sat next to me, glaring at everyone once again. He put his bag on the ground and pulled out a notebook. Someone coughed out, "Nerd" and he smiled coldly at them.

They flinched and he only smiled wider. "I wouldn't be too quick to judge me, I can snap your neck faster than you can say 'hi'," he hissed out dangerously.

Everyone shivered, including the teacher. I didn't dare to look at him, keeping my eyes on the board. "I need a pen," he announced loudly.

The teacher looked at him, appalled by his behaviour. He looked like he could give a shit that she was looking at him like that. "Excuse me, Mr. Brewer, I'm in the middle of a lesson," she hissed at him.

He shrugged. "And I need a pen. Give me one and I'll shut up," he retorted.

I felt the need to move, but he's new and didn't need to know how everyone would move from me. "Kimberly, he needs a pen. Hand him one," the teacher demanded.

I nodded and pulled out a pen for him. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him slowly take it, his fingers brushing against mine, sending a shiver down my spine. I shuddered in response, and he smirked. Now, my need to move grew. He was scary. Way too scary.

* * *

At lunch, I searched the halls for a place to eat alone. I never felt welcomed in the lunchroom. Now since I've been in this school. I knew no one liked me and didn't bother trying to get anyone to like me. I smiled with relief when I found a tree outside by a forest type area. I walked over to it and leaned back on the old oak tree. I relaxed a bit and dug in my pocket for something. I pulled out a nicked razor blade and grimaced. I sighed and shook my head, placing it on my skin and cutting a long, skinny line across my wrist. _Be careful_, I heard my mother's voice as the wind blew by; _you can cut the wrong vein and die. I don't want my baby to die._

I almost – _almost_ – dropped the blade but didn't until I was satisfied with the amount of blood pouring out of the wound. "You cut?" I heard.

I looked up and saw Jack hovering over me, mouth full with a sandwich he was eating. I blushed and looked away from him. I heard the shuffling of his feet as he went to sit beside me. "I used to cut. But then I stopped. Actually, I never cut myself, _ever_. But my sister did. She isn't with the living now. You shouldn't cut; people will miss you when you're gone."

I looked at him as if he grew two heads. He looked at me and raised a brow, pulling out another sandwich. He offered me it and I looked at him. "No? You aren't much of a talker. I hope that'll change when we become closer friends," he stated.

I blushed and he sighed when I looked at him as if he were crazy. "So it is true. You're a mute, and you have no friends." I frowned at his bluntness but he ignored it. "I don't care. I have plenty of friends. When we become closer, you can meet them. They're nicer than the fuckers at this school. Actually, I come from San Jose." He looked at my wound and frowned, ripping his shirt to tear off a strip. I blushed when I saw his tanned stomach show from the rip. He frowned at his shirt and just took it off. "Thank goodness California is just as hot as Florida." He looked at my face and his lip curled with amusement. "You're totally a virgin. They're such liars. If it makes you more uncomfortable, I'm not a virgin."

I squealed a bit and shuffled away from him a bit. He laughed and went to crouch in front of me, grabbing my bloody wrist. "Okay, I apologize, but this is going to hurt." Without warning, he tied the ripped piece of his shirt to the wound tightly. I squeezed my eyes close in pain. "Sorry, this is just to stop the blood flow."

I nodded and sighed when he let my wrist go. "Okay, you should disinfect it when you get home." I nodded and stood up to leave. He grabbed my uninjured wrist and gave me a puppy dog look. "Can you keep me company? I know you're a mute, but I would love to have you here… Kim… is it?" I nodded. "Stay, please?"

I looked around the area, satisfied that no one was around. I nodded and sat down again, making him cheer with happiness. "So…" I looked at him. "Never mind, we'll get to know each other when you start talking again. And trust me; I'm going to make you talk again."

I rolled my eyes and opened my messenger bag, searching for something to do and a way to ignore him, hoping he'll leave and never talk to me again.

….

School ended and I was the first out of class. I practically ran out of the school to begin my walk home. I sighed when I passed through the parking lot but screamed when someone almost ran over me. I clutched my shirt in fear when they stopped just a few centimetres away from me. I almost screamed seeing who walked out of the car. "You little, whore! Watch where the fuck you're walking! Next time I'll just –" I didn't wait for her to finish, I just ran. "I'll deal with you tomorrow, you whore!"

I kept running, but slowed down when I was far from the school. _Kim, just fight back. It'll protect you_; I heard my brother's voice whisper. I fell to my knees and covered my ears, shaking my head. _You're not here! You're dead!_ I screamed in my head. "Kim! Are you okay?" I heard Jack's voice.

I looked at him through blurry eyes and stood up. He blinked at me and I ran right past him. "Kim? Kim! Wait!" he yelled.

But I didn't. I didn't want him in my life. But something told me, he was coming back. And he wasn't going to stop until he achieved his goal.

* * *

Jack watched as Kim ran away from him. His brows furrowed in confusion as he scratched the back of his head. He sighed and shook his head, preparing to walk off, but the honking of a car horn made him freeze in spot. He looked and groaned in annoyance. "What now, Donna?" he asked, trying his best not to hiss at her.

She threw him what he supposed was a _seductive and sultry_ smile. Jack raised a brow and rolled his eyes. He has had his fair share of girls in his bed, but he changed and hadn't had sex since he got expelled from his school in the ninth grade. She got out of the car, and dismissed her friends as she walked over to him. He looked down at her and a surge of desire went through him in no time. He hated feeling the need to have sex with another girl, especially one he knew he held no feelings for.

Donna traced a finger down his chest and smirked up at him. "Wow, you're full of muscles. I heard that you came in school after lunch with no shirt on. I would've _killed_ to see that," she purred.

Jack wanted to push her down and run away from his desire to have sex with her senseless on the streets. "Well, I put my jacket on. My teachers were pissed to see my jacket on all afternoon," he said through gritted teeth.

Donna put her arms around his neck and smirked. "You were hanging out with Crawfish." He slowly put his hands on her hips. "She's not exactly –"

"Do you have any type of STI?" Jack questioned her out of the blue, not able to control his desire anymore.

Donna looked at him, appalled by the question. "Excuse me? I don't sleep around like Kimberly –"

He kissed her to shut up and groaned when she pulled him down further so she could grind on him. _I'm caving. Shit, Jerry, move here already!_

* * *

I was walking to the supermarket to pick up some stuff for my aunt. She asked me if I wanted to but was worried about the piece of cloth on my wrist, and she decided that I shouldn't have gone to pick it up. I fought with her, and won. I sighed, walking in the Supermarket. I grabbed a basket and scanned the vegetables for what I was looking for. When I found it, I continued on my way, to get the rest of the things I was looking for.

Soon, I was done showing and walked to the checkout area. When I paid for everything and eventually got to leave, I bumped in to someone. Before I could fall, and drop my groceries, they caught me and helped me stand. "It's fancy seeing you here, Kim."

I looked up and stepped away from Jack as soon as I could. I was pretty sure my face was blood red, but I could care less. I looked at his clothing. They were rumpled as if he had just done something unexplainable. He looked down too and looked back at me, eyes wide. "I can explain!" he said.

For some odd reason, I wanted him to explain but I didn't want to start caring for him. I'd only get hurt… like the way _she_ hurt me after my family died. I pushed past him and walked as fast as I could, without looking back. Soon, I found myself on my stomach. "Sorry!" I heard Jack.

He helped me up and picked up my groceries. I grabbed the bags from him and furiously looked at him. "Dammit, Jack, leave me alone! Can't you see I don't want friends?" I yelled.

He blinked and took a step back. I was breathing hard now. And I was completely annoyed. He was _annoying_. He laughed at me and I glared at him. "Geez, you're scary when you're mad, but the fact you're mad at me makes me laugh because everyone likes me as a friend. I'm a lovable being," he stated, but he didn't sound cocky or arrogant at all.

I rolled my eyes and continued walking away from him. "Hey!" I looked back at him and gave me a cheeky smile. "Bet I can make you talk again!" he said.

I rolled my eyes, again, and flipped him off, making him laugh further. I turned on my heel and walked off. _Geez, he's so annoying. I'm going to end up talking just to yell at him._ Then something occurred to me. _He's in all my classes. Damn._

* * *

I was rushing of my house to get to school on time. I was going to be five minutes late if I didn't leave now! "Kim! Wait, baby girl!" I heard my aunt.

She rushed out of the kitchen and towards me. She held my cheeks in her hands and kissed both of them. "Aunty, I have school!" I yelled, trying to push her off.

She slapped my cheek gently and gave me a disapproving look. "I need you to come home early, in time for dinner. My old friends that just moved across the street are coming over." I loved her strong Trinidadian accent. She was born in Trinidad and is half-black and half-white and just downright _gorgeous_, something that I'm not. "And, they have a boy your age." I blushed and scolded her suggestive voice. "Yes, Kim, give him a chance. I met him yesterday. He's a sweetheart. A little on the player side, but a sweetheart nonetheless, you'll like him. I promise. And today, don't cut yourself." She frowned at my left arm. She hated it when I inflicted damage on myself. "I hate it. Now, be your beautiful self and get to school!" she said, pointing to the door.

I nodded and ran to school. _I'm going to be late again. Damn, Ms. Ambrose is going to give me a detention. I can just feel it._

* * *

And I was right. I did get a Saturday detention. And today, I was going to be sitting on the right side of the class alone. I sighed and got out all my stuff to begin my day. As I was beginning to write down the notes into my notebook, the door slammed opened. Jack came in, huffing and puffing loudly. Ms. Ambrose crossed her arms and gave him an annoyed look. "You're thirty-five minutes late, Brewer." He shrugged and walked to sit beside me. I rolled my eyes. "That's a detention on –"

"Oh we're going to have a problem," he began. She gave him a stare that said 'explain your reasoning'. "Well, I have a funeral to go to. Not to mention, detentions aren't exactly my vision… or something I like."

She scoffed and glared at him, hands on her hips. "Listen Brewer, I've heard that whole funeral lie before and I –"

"My sister died three weeks ago. Would you like my parents to come down and talk to you about it? No? I didn't think so," he bluntly said. Her mouth was wide open in shock. "Continue your lesson, if you will, please."

Her lips pursed and she huffed, turning back to the board to write. Jack smirked and leaned back in his chair smugly. I rolled my eyes, although he didn't practically _radiate_ arrogance and cockiness yesterday, he sure as hell was today. Jack looked at me and I looked away from him. "You actually take notes?" he asked me. I gave him a pointed look. Wasn't he the one who pulled out a notebook yesterday to take notes, too? "I don't _actually_ take notes most of the time. I like to draw. It's fun, I guess."

I shrugged, I wasn't too interested. "So, your aunt… she's a Trinidadian model?" I looked at him in surprise, but all he did was smirk. "Interesting, is her name Jackie, correct?" I nodded slowly. "Damn, I had no idea you guys were related. I don't see the resemblance at –"

"Would you like to continue this in detention after school, Brewer?" Ms. Ambrose asked him.

Jack laughed loudly and looked at her funnily. "Oh, Miss, you're too funny. I have to go to dinner at Kim's today. My parents are friends with her aunt; I must go, to keep Kim company of course."

Ms. Ambrose gave me a look of sympathy. I sighed and gave her a distress look. Someone snickered and a few people laughed. I blushed and sunk further into my seat. "Going to Crawford's house? It must be _decorated_ with cockroaches," a girl named Brittany haughtily stated. "Come to mine, _Jack_."

Jack sat up straight and winked at her, making her swoon. "No thanks. I'm not all about rats. I heard you know, that your place is infested with rats. It must be bad if your family is living with your relatives. When will you get them _exterminated_?" Jack retorted.

Her face became puce as everyone either laughed or made sounds of disgust. I snickered a bit under my breath as she stormed out of the class in embarrassment. "You now have a detention today at lunch, Brewer."

I snickered even louder. "Don't worry; you're not the first teacher to fall for my charms."

Our teacher's face turned bright red as she yelled, "Office now!"

* * *

I sighed in pure bliss. It was quiet… a bit too quiet at that. I cracked one eye open and looked around the area. Someone was _watching_ me, I could feel it.

"_Useless bitch, I was only your friend because you were rich! Now you're an orphan and dirt poor! I hate you, Kim Crawford! How could you kill your parents and brother?"_

I brought my knees up to my chest and cried. _I'm so sorry, mom, dad and Anthony! I didn't mean to kill you guys! I would give anything to die in your places,_ I thought, tears streaming down my face like a waterfall. I took a deep breath and grabbed my bag. I searched and searched for the blade I kept in it, but I couldn't find it. "Looking for this, Crawfish?"

I looked up. Donna Tobin was holding the blade with a smirk on her face. Her cronies were behind her, holding balloons filled with some type of liquid. I gasped and tried to grab it from her, but she pulled it out of my reach and laughed wickedly. "Oh no, I have a surprise for you. Do you like pee, Kim? I'm sure you do, your place probably smells like such." My eyes widened and I grabbed my stuff, making a run for it. "Get her, guys!"

I was gasping for air as I ran. I was never the athletic type. I looked back, they were catching up. Tears pricked at my eyes as I darted for the street that would take me home. And then, something with a terribly _putrid_ smell hit my back, hard. I lost my balance and fell down.

I could hear snickering and crude words from their mouths. "Let's get her, guys!"

I felt balloons hit my body, people throwing punches at me and kicking me. One person's boot impaled my lip and I began sobbing, my body violently shaking. I felt defenseless, once again. _What happened, you used to be so strong;_ my mother asked me worriedly.

_Things change! Things change!_

* * *

I woke up in a room. I looked around and sighed in relief, I was at home. Someone was holding my hand and I looked to my left, my neck felt stiff. My aunt was sleeping on her knees, her head resting by mine, and hand in mine. My heart broke at the sight of her. She had dried tear stains on her face. She looked so sad. "Aunty," I whispered.

Her head snapped up and she breathed a sigh of relief. Her hand caressed my cheek softly. "Oh Kim, I was so worried! I canceled the dinner, I wanted to make sure you were fine," she whispered, kissing my hair. _How'd I get home?_ "What kind of human beings torture students with urine filled balloons and then they beat them up. Kim, let me take you out of school and hire a teacher to homeschool you, babe."

I ignored her last sentence. I promised mom to stay in school and I was going to, no matter what. Right now, I wanted to know how I got home. "H – How'd I get home?"

She gave me a look of surprise and smiled brightly. "Oh he's so sweet; he fought all of them to protect you. After that, he carried you home, not caring that you smelled of pee. He looked so worried," she whispered.

I was confused, though, who was she talking about? "Who took me home?"

She cradled my cheek softly. "Jack did, he said he saw the whole thing. He totally ditched his detention to help you out. What a sweet child. Are you hungry? Of course you are; you didn't get to eat lunch…"

She kept ranting on, but I ignored her. The way Aunty put it made it sound like he was _watching_ me from the class. I knew Ms. Ambrose's class had a clear view of the tree I sat underneath every day. _He was watching me._

Now, I knew I couldn't get rid of him, but I had to try. I didn't need any friends and he sure as hell wasn't going to be my first one after three years.

* * *

I twiddled awkwardly with my thumbs in class; I could feel their eyes literally _watching_ the bruises on my body. I sighed as Ms. Ambrose's squeaky voice drawled on with a lecture of bullying. I ignored it; the school did this every year. "…and to be bullying your own school mates, that shows how terrible you guys-"

The door opened and Jack sluggishly walked in. He sat in a seat three rows in front of me. I was just as shocked as everyone else. Then, the whispers began. _"He's not sitting with _it_" "I knew he'd come to his senses, he's so much better looking"_. They shut up when Jack sent them all a withering glare. "I'm sorry; did you guys _want_ me to sit beside her? I had no idea, I thought you _hated_ her. Why are you whispering? If you don't like her, shut the fuck up, no one wants to hear your pathetic whispers. You all are pieces of shits, whisper but can't the shit to her face," he hissed.

They all froze and Jack rubbed his temples, looking at Ms. Ambrose. The woman was shocked, "Continue before I get really mad and get myself expelled from another school."

She gulped and nodded quickly, continuing her speech. "And because of your behaviours, we'll be learning about bullying for the next few weeks in English, understand?"

Everyone groaned and Jack snorted. "Stupid fuckers, you're only mad because you're all the bullies," he murmured.

Miss rolled her eyes and began writing on the board. "Take out your notebooks and began writing all of this down."

I took us my notebook but I didn't take my eyes off the back of Jack's head. He tensed up and looked back at me. He looked angry. "What are _you_ looking at?" I flinched at his tone. "I know you don't like me, so stop staring. It'll be very appreciative."

I gulped and looked down at my notebook. _Great, another person who hates me, I'm not good at making friends, dad._

* * *

_I was crying. It was my entire fault. She was right. I did kill them, I'm so stupid. Why'd I say those things? I'm a terrible person. "You don't deserve friends, bitch. I'm going to make your life a living hell."_

I opened my eyes slowly and sighed. I still didn't understand how I wronged her. I was so generous to her, I stuck up for her. And how did she repay me? But telling lies, rumours, _making me sink into depression_. I twirled a strand of my hair with my finger and looked to the blue sky. _Anthony, what would you say if you were by my side?_ I asked my brother. I laughed to myself. _I knew you'd say that, big brother. I know, I'm so stupid, cutting and stuff. But I can't forgive myself for killing you guys. You deserved a better little sister and I know it._

A shadow fell over me and I frowned. It was not cloudy outside. I looked at the person in front of me and gulped. "Bitch, you beat up my girlfriend?" I was confused. I never touched a single hair on Donna's head. "Well, I'm going to give you a taste of your own medicine."

He grabbed a fistful of my hair and dragged me to my feet. I winced and trying kicking him, but his two meat headed friends held me back. He took his large, meaty fist and rammed it into my stomach. I drew in a sharp intake of breath and tears pricked at my tears.

That was one painful hit. His fist rammed into my face and I spat out blood. He raised his leg, prepared to kick me. I closed my eyes, expecting the impact, but it never came. "You're really stupid, aren't you? Couldn't run away?" It was him again. "And what the fuck are _you_ doing? Don't you know how to treat women properly, you fucker?"

And then, I saw Brody Carson fall to the ground, holding the right of his face. Jack stood in front of me and cracked open one eye. "You have five seconds to run away before I go from Mr. Nice Guy to Mr. I'm Going to Fuck You the Hell Up."

But they didn't let me go. "Alright, I was itching for a fight anyways."

* * *

**A new story! I know… I'm crazy for starting so many. Chances are this one will be longer than most of my stories… although; I have more than ten books uncompleted. I'm really strange… I will update them soon, give me time, though.**

**This book will be about how some people are treated around the world. Not just in Canada or the States, but everywhere. I know bullying goes on and sometimes it's extremely hard to not want to kill yourself at times. So, I'm dedicating this book to my bullied readers, or if they know people being bullied, I hope it's good.**

**Most of all, I'm dedicating this book to a reader of mine, and I will not name names, unless she wants me to. **

**I hope this is enjoyable and we learn about the effects of bullying.**

**Now, now, there'll be violence in this book, from both Jack and Kim. Please, whatever you do, don't use the violence in this story. O.O and if you do, don't tell your principal it was story that taught you to use it… I'm an innocent bystander.**

**And yes, this'll be rated M, for curse words, violence, sexual references and most of all, how Kim will be acting.**

**R&R**

**HollowedLover1379**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and my made up characters.**

* * *

I watched as one let me go and got into a fighting stance in front of Jack. Said brunet gazed in _boredom_ at him. He eyed him lazily and smirked wickedly. I shivered. He was showing many colours now. "Well, are you going to run up or not?" he asked.

Brody's crony ran up, expecting to hit the other male, but Jack, well Jack, he just stepped out of the way and stuck one leg, causing the boy to fall flat on his face. When the boy tried to stand, Jack stepped on his back, causing him to loudly wail in pain. A satisfied smirk slowly corrupted Jack's features, making him look wicked and evil.

The next one roughly pushed me to the ground and ran up to Jack, trying to defend his friend. Jack, not expecting him so quickly, suffered a blow to his lower jaw. I gasped, but winced in pain. I could literally feel a bruise on my stomach.

It wasn't long before Brody's other crony kicked Jack in the gut, making the said boy wince. The evil and wicked look on Jack's face dissipated into a dark, unreadable one. I furrowed my brows and looked at Brody's laughing crony as he went to punch Jack again, but instead, Jack caught his fist. Slowly standing, Jack looked up at him and wickedly whispered, "You really shouldn't've done that."

His eyes widened – (as did mine, but who's watching me?) – As Jack began bending his hand back. He began screaming in pain, his other fist trying to punch the other male. Jack wickedly smirked and moved his head away from his obvious blows.

I couldn't comprehend why Jack looked so wicked right now, but I knew someone was going home with broken bones. I heard a loud crack, and I saw blood and a white bone sticking out. I gasped and moved back a little. Jack was psychotic, that was the only reasoning for his unbelievable behaviour.

His scream of pain became louder and Jack punched him in the stomach with his other fist. I tried to keep down my scream, my lip trembling. That wrist and the blood and bone… it was resurfacing memories.

_His bone was sticking out of his neck, his neck bent at an abnormal angle. Blood was pouring down his neck; his eyes wide with shock and mouth open wide._

I screamed loudly and Jack stopped torturing the guy to look at me. He kicked him down and ran to my side. "Kim, calm down! What's wrong with you?" he asked me frantically.

I pushed him away and grabbed my bag. Jack watched me carefully, not approaching me. I ignored the pain my body was giving off. It was my fault, and I was going to cut until it wasn't.

I pulled out a skinny silver blade, eying it with little satisfaction. I brought my wrist out in front of me and slid the blade across my skin, not caring who saw. Everyone knew already, there was a video on me with crude comments. It was no secret anymore; I was a depressed, prissy, lonely bitch. I was without friends, I was a whore. I was every crude name in their fucking book. I'm no longer just _Kim_, the girl who had everything. "Stop, please, Kim. Just stop."

I looked up at Jack; his eyes were filled with concern for me. I shook my head and looked at the blade on my wrist, not stopping until I was satisfied with the amount of blood coming out. I chuckled darkly, but sadly. This reminded me of a song I loved so much, you know the one by Demi Lovato, Warrior. Except, I wasn't the warrior mother thought I'd be. _But you're so much better than that, you're my princess, my princess warrior._ I shook my dad's voice out of my head. Jack probably thought I was crazy, and I couldn't blame him. _Kim, he'll protect, he will. He will watch over –_ "SHUT UP!"

Jack flinched and stepped away from me. I looked at him, tears in my eyes. I dropped the blade and began crying. Jack hugged me to his warm, hard but soft body. "It was my fault, my fault they're dead," I whimpered through my tears.

Jack didn't say anything, he just held me close to him. "It's my fault everyone hates me, my fault."

His arms wrapped tighter around me and his nose was buried into my hair. "Why do you keep looking out for me? You're supposed to _hate_ me!"

"Exactly, I don't understand." I pushed Jack away and we looked at Brody and cronies. They were backing away from us. "You're fucking strong, good-looking and friendly, yet you choose to talk to the depressed slut." Jack rose to his feet and gave him a toothy smile. By toothy, I mean if looks could _kill_, Brody's body would be in a lab by now. "We won't say shit, but be sure; nothing will change about how we treat her."

They ran back into the school and I rose to my feet, also. I didn't look at Jack as I grabbed my stuff, clutching my stomach that was in pain, and ran off. "KIM!"

* * *

Once I got home, I set my stuff down. My aunt looked at me from her position on the couch and ran over to me. She gingerly touched my cheek, looking at the probably already formed bruise. "Kim, who did this?" she asked me.

Her eyes drifted to my arm that was bleeding, but also holding onto my stomach. She grabbed my wrist and frowned at the sight of the self-inflicted wound, before lifting my shirt up. "Come on, we must put something –"

"Can I take a bath first?"

She looked at me suspiciously and I knew she had every right to. I tried killing myself on a few accounts; I can't blame the woman for being suspicious. She sighed and nodded. "Alright, let's set up a bath for you, Hun."

I nodded and followed her to the bathroom. Once she had left, I peeled off my clothing and grabbed a blade that I hid in the bathroom. I stepped into the tub and looked at me wrist. I planned on making this wound ten times deeper than one Jack had saw earlier.

Jackie was cleaning the house for over twenty minutes, when she felt that something was off. Turning off the vacuum, she walked down the hall. The tub was running, and Kim knew better than to leave the tub runn

When she made it to her destination, she looked to the ground and screamed. She grabbed the door knob and burst through it. The last time she checked, water was not red.

When she looked in the tub, Kim was lying there, limply and deathly pale. She turned off the tap and pulled her niece out of the water. She grabbed a towel out of the bathroom cabinet and wrapped it around her. "Okay, we're calling the doctor and psychiatrist. You're clearly not healing," she whispered through her falling tears.

She picked up the girl (who was practically lightweight) and placed her on her bed in the room before pulling out her cell and dialling a few numbers. "Yes… hello? Dr. Misty? Oh yes, she tried again…" she placed two fingers on one of her pulses. "Yes, it's there but faint… come soon, I can't lose my niece. Not after that accident."

* * *

Jack wondered the school halls the next day, looking for a certain blonde. He furrowed his brows and took off his black JanSport bag. He dropped it on the ground and ran a hand through his thick chestnut locks. Sighing in confusion, Jack pursed his lips and rolled his eyes, dragging a hand down his face. "Fuck," he murmured.

He was beginning to think that his violent like nature had chased her away. He groaned and slid down a locker. When his ass hit the floor, he raised one knee to his chest and buried his face into his hands. Was Kim scared of him because he looked completely and utterly dark? He knew he did, he felt dark, too, or was it because he fucked up three people without breaking a sweat. _I'm totally going back to juvenile hall_, he thought miserably. Chances are those three boys told _someone_, possibly a school rat or something.

A shadow covered the light that was raining down on him. "What? You're not going to look up and greet our asses? Are you rude or something, _Jackson_?"

He looked up in shock and a smile stretched across his futures. Standing up like lightning flashing across the sky, Jack hugged the female in front of him. "Kya, you're here!" he exclaimed. His brows furrowed together. "Where are the rest of them?"

The girl, Kya, shrugged and jerked her finger towards the boy standing beside her. Her long red hair was braided and made its way down to her mid-back. She raised a pierced brow, her green eyes glinting mischievously. Her pierced lip curved into a wicked smirk as she jerked her head towards another girl by her side. Jack raised a suspicious brow and she pouted, crinkling her pierced nose. "Kya, don't be a bitch. You're above to lie, tell the fucking truth," the girl bluntly hissed.

Kya rolled her eyes, and all signs of mischief disappeared from her eyes. Sighing in boredom, she told Jack, "Jerry got held back while Jake, Becca and I left the state. We're staying with my cousin and mom, problem, thought. My mother called, she told me that we had to stay in a hotel for a few days. Something's up with the cuz, bro."

Jack chuckled and looked at Becca. Personally, the girl scared him. She never showed emotions, and when she did, you knew there was going to be trouble. She only wore black and purple… and many other dark colours. Her lips were always painted black and she had snake bite piercings. He gave her a slight nod and she returned it.

Looking at Jake, Jack smirked, and Jack returned it. He had always thought of Jake as the 'pussy' of their group… well, that was until you got him mad. His black hair was cropped into a Mohawk. His grey eyes were as warm as the summer day and he was _always_ smiling. Unlike the rest of them, he had a very good control on his temper.

In other words, he was their 'leader' when it came to people making smart decisions.

But Jack's best friend, Jerry, was almost like him. They both radiated 'scary assholes' upon first seeing them. But getting to know them, they were as friendly as hell. Jack sighed in annoyance and tried to hug Becca, but the death glare she gave him made him scoot away from her. He gave Jake a bro hug and took a step back, to rest on the lockers. "So, Kya, did you scare him off with the piercing yet?"

Giving him the finger, Kya stuck her tongue out, showing her very much pierced tongue. "Fuck off, Jackson. Jer loves me, and you will love me too, one day. I'll be there to say 'I know you so, man whore'," she hissed.

Becca snorted and rolled her eyes. "Please, this is Jack we're talking about. If anything, you'd end up liking him before he likes you. It's just how it works. I liked him before we even became friends," Becca stated blandly.

Jack smirked and gave her a one armed hug, making the girl raise a brow. She brushed her septum piercing and sniffed a bit, glaring at his arm. "Thank you, Becca. I truly believe you –"

"If you plan on keeping that arm, get it off my shoulder, Brewer."

Jack quickly slipped his arm off her shoulder and laughed nervously. "I swear, you're the only girl, apart from Kya, that hasn't tried sleeping with Jack," Jake stated with a shake of his head.

Becca rolled her eyes again and Kya slapped the back of his head. In an angry and cold unison, they both said, "I don't like him _that_ way."

Becca looked at Jake with a slight smirk. "Unless brother, dearest" he shivered, her smirk was scary, "You want me to have sex with this egoistical male."

Her hand drifted down Jack body until she was cupping him through his jeans. Jack's eyes widened and he pushed her away from him. "Yeah, no, I don't have a death wish nor do I fuck those who don't show emotions," Jack muttered.

Jake smiled brightly, "Good choice man!"

Kya sighed and scratched the back of her neck. "I saw a smoothie shop not too far from this school. Wanna ditch for some smoothies, guys?"

They all shrugged and began walking out of the school.

* * *

I opened my eyes to the bright light of my room. I could've sworn I tried to kill myself… how the hell… oh yeah, Aunt Jackie probably rescued me… _again_. I sighed and sat up. I looked at my wrist, it was stitched up perfectly.

I groaned and rubbed my head, shaking slightly. _I guess this is a sign… nope, it can't be. But I can't just kill myself, I have to live for aunty, her daughter isn't around. Plus, she already had a divorce, she doesn't need me to die off without an explanation,_ I thought solemnly. _Well, that and she loves me too much._

I stretched my limbs and yawned softly. Once I felt my bones crack in satisfaction, I threw my legs over the edge of the bed, out from underneath the blankets. I slowly stood up, wondering how long I was out this time. I snorted to myself. _If I'm having trouble walking, then I probably loss too much blood._ I stood up straight and fell back onto my bed. I was too weak, meaning I was probably suffering from stage one hypovolemia shock. _Great_, I thought, _not again._

I swallowed a bit, feeling thirsty. "A – Aunty," I tried to yell out.

My voice was hoarse and my throat was sore. My door burst open and a body flung itself at me, hugging me tightly. I felt guilty as she cried into my shirt. I felt so guilty.

But even more so, I felt weak. I felt like I was no longer strong. I didn't feel like daddy's princess warrior. I felt terrible.

I was terrible. I made her cry like I made mommy cry. I was a terrible person.

I felt tears seep from my eyes as I cried with her, too. She should just let me go. She knew it was my fault, yet she keeps me here. _Aunty, let me go._

* * *

Jack was becoming restless. He had not seen Kim in days. No to mention it had only been three times he had gone over to Jackie's house. Twice Kim had not been there and the last time was to drop her off after that accident. He felt suspicious of her disappearance as he helped Kya and the others pack up all their stuff to take it to Kya's mom's house, who he and the others had not met.

Kya lifted her bag over her shoulder and they all walked out of the hotel room. Kya walked up to the front desk and winked at the young male receptionist, making him swoon a bit. "Put it on my mom's tab, alright?"

He nodded dazedly and she began to walk away. Realizing she forgot something, she turned on her heel, "Err… charge it to her credit card… I'll give you the number."

She quickly ran back and wrote down her mother's credit card number before walking off. Jack shoved all their stuff into the trunk of his car. He slammed it shut and walked to the driver's side, starting the car. "So, have you met your cousin before?" Jake asked Kya curiously.

Becca rolled her eyes and a really sarcastic look (if possible) etch its way onto her face. "Of course she doesn't, brother. She just saying that –"

"Actually, I haven't. I have never met her. At least, I don't remember that I did. Her father and my mother didn't like each other, perks of being half-siblings. So, I never met her, yet she has known my mom all her life. Funny, huh, I'm going to meet her for the first time ever since my mom has spoken about her living with her."

Becca closed her mouth and Jack cleared his throat. "Do you have any specific reason why you haven't tried visiting your mother?"

Kya shrugged. "She abandoned me and left me with that man. Gosh, why try to discover how I live all of a sudden?"

Jack shrugged, "What's the address to her place?"

Kya took out her phone and pursed her lips as she searched for the address. "Umm… 3459 Maple Drive," she replied.

Jack's eyes widened as he abruptly stopped the car. Kya and Becca screamed a bit in surprise and Jake braced himself, grabbing a hold of the seat in front of him. Jack took a deep breath of relief, seeing the light go red. "What the fuck, Jack? Are you _trying_ to kill us?" Becca yelled angrily.

Jack gripped the steering wheel tighter. Kya looked at him weirdly. "Jack, are you alright?"

Jake didn't answer, but drove on as the light flashed green. Jake raised a brow. "Jack, what's up, man?"

He shook his head and forced a small smile. "It's nothing, are you sure that's the address?" Jack asked.

Kya nodded. "Why would I lie like that? You're all my closest friends; I'm not trying to kill you guys."

Jack nodded slowly and relaxed a bit. "Is there something wrong, man?" Jake asked.

"What's your cousin's name?"

Kya shrugged, "I never met her, Jack. This'll be my first time."

Jack nodded and continued to drive on. _I swear that's Jackie's villa… I swear it is._

* * *

I looked at myself in the mirror. I felt a bit stronger after eating and drinking quite a few things. Now, I was awaiting my cousin's arrival. I had almost forgotten she was coming, I haven't seen her since I was three, and we're supposedly the same age.

Like I said, I haven't seen her in _fourteen years_, so I don't know her and remember her.

She's supposedly bringing her friends along, too, and they'll be staying here too. _I don't like being surrounded by so much people._ I sighed and clutched the hem of my over-sized pink sweater. "Kim, come down! They just pulled up into the driveway!"

I nodded to myself and walked down the hall to the living space. I stood at the entrance way, blushing slightly as Aunt Jackie opened the door. A girl with curly red hair walked in, her green eyes mischievously glinting. I gulped as I took in her piercings. She looked like one of those _bad girls_. I shivered and watched as Jackie gave her a tight hug, she slowly complying with it.

She pulled away and she smiled forcefully at her own mother. "Kya, I've missed you!" she exclaimed.

The girl, Kya, nodded and let the rest of the friends come in. "Mom" that sounded forced coming out of her mouth, "This is Jake" she was referring to a black-haired boy with a Mohawk and vibrant grey eyes. "Becca" she looked at a girl with absolutely no expression whatsoever. Her grey eyes were dull and she sort of looked like the other boy. "And this is-"

"Jack, dear, you're here!"

My heart stopped. He was _here_? He _knew_ them? Crap, he's actually here.

Jack closed the door behind them and I looked at my feet, hoping that I would not be noticed. "Is that her?" I heard Kya's voice.

I still didn't look up as Jackie came to rush me over to them. They were all in the midst of taking off their shoes and setting down their stuff. When I looked up, eight pairs of eyes were on me. Jack, who knew me already, gave me a small smile and walked over to hug me. "Kim, I thought something happened to you!"

I didn't return the hug, but stilled in his arms. There was too much contact for my liking. He stepped back and looked worriedly at me. _For what reason, I'm a nothing! Doesn't he remember?_ I shrugged and took a large step back, my head looking at my feet again.

I grabbed the hem of my skirt, fiddling nervously with it. "She's so… _shy_," Kya commented.

I turned puce and spun on my heel, prepared to walk off. "Kim, wait!" I heard a strong Trinidadian accent.

I groaned out loud and pouted at my feet. _Cursed feet, couldn't you move faster?_ "Yes?" I murmured angrily.

I could feel Jackie's sadden stare, but I wanted to leave. "Stay, have some food with us," she practically asked me.

I sighed. I was compelled to return to my room, away from people, but I didn't want to sadden my aunt. I knew what I had to do. I turned to look at her and nodded. "Fine, I will, but after I'm going to my room."

I looked up and she bit her lip. "Babe, if you do, please do not do anything stupid. It'll kill me again."

I sucked in a deep breath and glared at her. Jack and his friends looked taken aback. "Leave me alone! I won't try it again, if I do, it'll be too soon and mommy will be mad at me!"

I spun on my heel, again, and ran off. I ignored Jackie's calls of my name as I closed my door, locking it and crying into my pillow. _Mommy, I'm so sorry. I broke your promise! I did it again._

* * *

Jack stared at where Kim once stood in shock. What the hell did she _mean_ by 'it'll be too soon' and 'mommy will be mad at me'? Did that mean Kim didn't just _cut_ to relieve herself from the pain? Did that mean she tried other methods, too?

He gulped and felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. "Dude, is that your girl?" Jake asked him.

Jack shook his head, "She's my… _acquaintance._"

Kya looked at her mom's sobbing form. Just what the hell was _wrong_ with her cousin? "Yo, mom, what's up with her?"

Jackie wiped her tears away and set her daughter a fake ass smile. "Nothing, come on, let's get you guys something nice to eat."

They nodded and followed her into the kitchen, Jack being the last to enter in. "Where are her parents?" Jake asked.

Jackie froze up as she opened the fridge door. "It was… they died…"

A pregnant silence followed, no one saying a thing. Kya cleared her throat and gripped the edge of the island counter tightly. "What the hell happened to Uncle Chuck, Aunty Aria and Cousin Anthony, mom?" she gritted out.

Jackie stood up straight and looked at her daughter. "Like I said, they died. I don't know how, and I don't know when. That's a question you have to ask Kim. Only she knows how all three died," she replied.

Kya looked up at her and glared steely. "If she only knows, then how did you know find out?"

Jackie's expression hardened. "Because Kim likes to keep to herself, okay?" she yelled. Kya's eyes widened and her mother slammed the fridge door shut. She braced herself on the counter top, breathing hard. "When I first decided to take care of Kim, I saw her small frail thirteen year old body crying in the corner of the court room. She had scars all over her body and all she could murmur was 'I killed them all and no one likes me anymore'.

When I asked her if we could move to Hollywood together, she refused and I knew I had to move in here, her home of many years. She repeatedly told me that she wasn't allowed to leave, not until they found peace and until the blame could be taken off her.

I know nothing of my sister-in-law, nephew and brother's death. All I know is that it had left Kim traumatised and she hasn't quite healed from it. It may have been a good three years since that day, but she isn't okay, she's still blames herself and is broken.

No one, not even the police officers got the truth out of her. She didn't speak to me until recently. I've only been speaking to my niece for three months, prior to when school just started. Kim's a different person now; she's not the bubbly three year old we last saw.

She's a strong person, trying to figure out where she belongs. She may be doing it in the wrong way, but she doesn't care. She's trying to be independent, mainly why she pushes herself away from people. She doesn't trust anyone who isn't _me_. She's been beaten, bruised, scarred and yet, she decides to live."

They looked at their hands, the silence swallowing them up. "And you know why?" Jackie walked back to the fridge. "Because she promised her mom to live until she naturally died. Because _I_ made her promise to never kill herself, and she would've been doing great, until that _girl_ walked into her life again and started making her feel even worse."

Kya looked up at her mother as the woman took out three slices of chicken breast. "Is there anything we can do?" she asked, her voice calm.

Jackie shrugged. If anything, Kim wouldn't let them in at all. "I don't know; try to get her to trust you guys."

They all murmured their agreements, but Jack.

Jack wasn't listening to them, he just wanted to know one thing, and one thing only.

How in seven _hells_ did their death leave Kim traumatised?

* * *

I woke up underneath my sheets. I sniffled a bit, realizing Jackie must've done this. I looked at the wall I was facing. It had a mirror, my own reflection looking back at me. I was pale (probably from the loss of blood) and my eyes had no shine to it.

I looked dead but alive.

I sighed and curled myself into fetal position. _Mom, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you guys._ There was a knock at my door before someone walked in. I didn't know who, though, my mirror wouldn't show me. "Kim, it's me. Your cousin, Kya, I just wanted to introduce myself to you."

I shrugged and nodded. Her voice sounded much more comforting than the looks on her face gave off. "I'm seventeen, like you. I was raised in California, so I know nothing of Florida. I am hoping you'll show me around here… Tampa Bay, Florida. It's such a beautiful place."

I didn't answer her. "You must be tired. I hope that instead of Jack trying to show me around school that you'll be able to. He got me lost quite a few times. Newbies helping out newbies, it's so stupid."

I smiled a bit. She reminded me of Anthony; the female version of him. "Okay, goodnight. I'll see you in the morning."

I heard my door close and I closed my eyes. _See Kim, I told you you're not alone. Let her in, let _them_ it._

But I won't. I can't. They'll judge me and say it's my fault, too.

* * *

**Okay, here it is! Chimei-Tekina Hana will be next, along with Deathly Hollows and Falling in Love with a Bad Boy, tomorrow though. Did you guys like it?**

**Now, if you can read into it, Kim's family's death was no accident. Buuuut, I need ideas! PM ideas of ways that they could've possibly died, and I'm going to give you credit for it, trust me! **

**R&R**

**HollowedLover1379**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and my made up characters.**

* * *

I twirled a fork full of spaghetti in my hand. I wasn't feeling hungry. _That's because you rarely eat food. You act as if you have an eating disorder. It's not healthy Kim. You're not fat, you're perfect,_ dad told me. I closed my eyes and sighed, pushing the plate away from me. "You didn't even put a dent into it, Kim," Jackie told me.

I shrugged but then, I felt my mouth being forced open and someone had shoved a forkful of spaghetti into my mouth. I looked above me and my eyes widened in shock. My cousin had just shoved food down my throat. "Now chew and swallow. And then I _dare_ you to try and throw it up," Kya whispered deadly.

Her facial expression was calm, but cold. Just like Anthony looked all the time. _She really is a female version of me, huh, Kimmy?_ Anthony asked me. I nodded dumbly and chewed the food slowly. She sat back down in her seat and watched me eat my food. "Listen Kim, I'm not like my mom. If you're not going to eat, _I will force you to_. You're a growing girl, you need food."

I nodded slowly and continued to eat my food. I was eating it slowly, but I was eating. _That's my baby girl. Please eat for the three of us. Please, Kim,_ my mother pleaded with me. I ate until I was too full to eat. "Are you full?" Jake asked me.

I nodded and Kya looked satisfied. There was only half a plate of food left. Becca looked at me and held out her hand. "I'll eat the rest. There's no need for pasta like this to go to waste," she told me, her voice monotone.

I nodded and pushed my food towards her. She cracked me a small smile, and I almost smiled back. It felt so accepting. "Well, that's a first. Becca never smiles like that."

Now that made me smile. It seemed like she had cracked that smile for my sake. _How nice, she's being generous,_ Anthony said with a slight chuckle. My face fell with sadness realizing my brother was dead. "You know, you don't have to be afraid of us, Kim. We're not going to hurt you. Especially Jack, I think he has taking a liking to you."

Kya winked at me and I blushed hotly, looking at my fingers. _I don't think he has._

* * *

Jack sneezed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. _Someone's talking about me,_ he thought. He took a drag of the blunt he was holding, blowing out the smoke slowly. Jack wasn't normally a smoker; he only smoked to relieve the stress in his life. _Like living with the world's worst parents,_ he thought bitterly. "Jack! Why can I smell weed?" his mother screeched.

Jack rolled his eyes. He didn't mean to rebel against them, but how could you not? They were never home, and when they were, they ignored his presence almost half the time. _My parents are like ghosts. They come in my life one minute but leave the next. Fucking assholes,_ he thought angrily. "Jack, I asked you a – _drop that blunt!_" his mother screeched from behind him.

Jack rolled his eyes and put out the blunt, turning around slowly. A red-head looked at him angrily, pointing an accusing finger at him. "_What_?" he sneered angrily.

She sauntered – _yes_, she _sauntered_ – up to him and slapped him hard. He blinked twice before clenching his fists angrily and looking down at her. "Why the hell did you –"

"I told you no fighting or sexual acts! That's why we moved here!" she yelled angrily.

Jack crossed his arms and glared down at her. "Well, I fought to protect Jackie's niece. As for the _sexual acts_, don't you think that being depraved of vaginal sex for three years can kill a man? Oral or digital isn't as fun," Jack retorted.

She grabbed his chin and shook it around. "You hotheaded, rebellious, egoistical and rude _boy_, sex is meaningless when it's not with the person you love, _idiot_!" she yelled. Jack scowled and pushed her away. She tried to caress his cheek but he slapped her hands away. Cradling her hands, she looked sadly at her son. "You're protecting her?"

Jack nodded slowly and eyed her suspiciously. His mother smiled brightly at him and hugged him. "Oh dear, continue! Jackie told me all about her, she needs a friend in her life and I'm sure you'd be a good one!"

Jack pushed her off him and turned around, leaning on the balcony ledge. "Sure you do."

Her face fell and she looked at her black Jimmy Choo shoes. "Listen, Jack, I know we're not around as much as most parents are. But trust me when I say –"

"Can you get out of my room? I'm not having this conversation with you, mother," Jack murmured, looking at the garden below his balcony.

When she didn't leave, Jack scowled and turned on his heel. Before he could walk back into his room, his mother grabbed his arm gently. "Jack, we love you and want the best for you. We try, you know. It's our hardest, too," she explained softly.

Jack could hear the sadness and tears in her voice, but it didn't stop him from saying what he wanted to say next. "Yeah, well, you guys don't try hard enough. How about taking some time off work, hm? Once you do, then we can talk about this crap."

He ripped his arm out her grasp and walked away from her. His mother stared sadly at his retreating form. "Is that what you want, son?" she whispered softly.

* * *

I sighed in content as I lay down on my bed after a hot shower. I was so tired that I could barely think. I closed my eyes and licked my lips. _Maybe sleep wouldn't hurt,_ I thought. I was about to drift off to bed when an image of Jack flashed through my mind. He was smiling at me and walking towards me. My eyes shot open and I sat up quickly. I rubbed my eyes, no longer feeling tired. _What was that? Did I just think of Jack?_ I thought in shock. I swung my legs over my bed and stood up. I looked around my room, my eyes landing on a box in the corner.

Slowly, I stood up and walked towards it, kneeling as I went to open it. My fingers searched for a flimsy piece of plastic like paper before I pulled it out. I smiled at it as my right index finger traced the people in the picture. It was of me, mom, dad and Anthony, and we looked like the picture perfect family.

We all had wide smiles on our faces and our eyes were bright with happiness. I then frowned and pulled out an enveloped labelled '_**MY WORST NIGHTMARE**_'. I pulled out some pictures, but then I dropped them on the ground. I covered my mouth and crawled away from the pictures, my back hitting the bookcase behind me.

Without thinking, I let out the loudest scream possible. What kind of sicko put those pictures in there? I felt tears streaming down my face, but I ignored them, looking at the door as everyone flung themselves in. Kya looked at me then at the ground. Her eyebrow rose as she picked up the pictures before dropping them quickly. "Oh gosh, the police gave you _those_?" she asked me.

I shook my head. "I haven't looked at those pictures in a while. I found that envelope in that box when I moving here. It was just there, I never took them, they were just in the box full of my memories," I replied softly, choking on a few of my words.

Jackie picked up the glossy pictures and covered her mouth. She looked at me before looking at the rest of them. I could probably hear what she was thinking right now; _just who the hell would murder someone's family and take pictures like this?_ I took a large gasp of air when Jackie showed me one picture of my brother. His dark brown chestnut hair was matted with blood and his was sticking out of his neck. It looked so abnormal and sick, his dull brown eyes looking at me.

I got up and took charge for my room door, running away from everyone's concerned looks. _Why did I keep those pictures? Why did I keep them? I should've given it to the cops as evidence, but no, I kept them. And just seeing them again… it traumatises me so much,_ I thought, my sprint never faltering in my steps.

I tripped over my own foot and just curled into a fetal position. I began crying, my body shaking with the sobs. "Kim?" I didn't look up, knowing who it was. "Hey, Kim, what's wrong?" Jack asked me.

I felt his strong arms lift me onto his lap as I cried so more. I wasn't going to tell him, I wasn't going to tell him anything because I don't trust him. But why do I feel as if he can protect me and care for me? I calmed down a bit as I inhaled his strong cologne. It was too strong. I smelled him a bit more and finally, the scent of weed wafted into my nose.

I had no idea Jack smoked, I thought that he was just violent and that's all, he didn't seem like the type to smoke. "You can smell it?" I nodded slowly, my hands grasping his shirt as if I were a little baby. "I'm under so much stress, I guess. I don't smoke unless I feel stressed out," he explained.

What happened to my attitude of not caring at all? Why do I want to get to know him now? _Maybe because he's constantly approaching you,_ my mother's voice explained. Maybe, just maybe, that was the reason. He seemed to like me, even though I dismiss everything he has ever said to me.

But didn't I just meet him a week and two days ago? Why the hell do I want to get to know him better? He's so aggravating and annoying. He's not worth my friendship. _But you need friends;_ Anthony explained to me, _I already told you, Donna was never going to be the greatest friend. She loved your money, not you._ Jack hugged me a bit tighter and soon I heard him whispering the lyrics _Lullaby_ by Nickelback. "_So just give it one more try to a lullaby. And turn this up on the radio. If you can hear me now. I'm reaching out_," he sung softly.

I smiled slightly and curled my body further into his. I could hear his heart beating and his breathing above me. "Can you say why you were crying on the streets… in _fetal_ position?" he asked me.

I sort of giggled at the way he put the stress on the word 'fetal'. It was almost like he thought I was weird. "Hey, I'm not laughing. You looked like a weirdo laughing on the streets. Lucky thing I knew you were a weirdo who cries on the streets," Jack stated.

My giggles turned into full blown laughter. Soon, Jack and I were laughing on the sidewalk for practically nothing. _This is the first time in three years that you've laughed so genuinely,_ my father told me. It was true; it was the first time in three years that I've laughed like this. Jack stood up with me in his arms before gently placing me on the ground. "We have school tomorrow; you should go home and get some sleep. You don't want to fall asleep in Music class again," Jack told me.

I frowned at him and stuck my tongue out. He chuckled and ruffled my hair, "See you tomorrow, Kim."

I nodded and watched him walk off before I too went home. I smiled as I looked at my moving feet. I haven't felt so free of my burdens in years.

Too bad I knew it wasn't going to last long.

* * *

I returned to school the next day only to hear the words, "Emo ass bitch."

I looked at the person who said it and she only smirked slyly at me. I sighed and turned around to walk away, but her stupid heels ran up to me and pushed me violently into a locker. I winced as my head collided with it, so I just slid down the locker. Another person kicked me and someone spat on me. I looked up to see Donna preparing to punch me, but she was stopped by someone. "Bro, she's defenseless, and you attack. Have you no dignity?"

I saw Kya, Jake and Becca all surrounding me closely. Donna looked at Jake and her eyes brightened considerably. "Hello, there, beautiful," she cooed.

Jake's face remained stoic as he bluntly told her, "I have a girlfriend and I'm not a cheater."

She took a slight step back and blinked before scowling. "She wasn't worth the fun anyways," Donna hissed loudly.

Kya tilted her head, and I'm sure she was smirking, since her back was to me. "Oh really, huh, then do us a favour and never approach her again," Kya sneered.

Donna gave her a look of disbelief. "Says who? And do you even know me?"

Kya walked forward a bit, making Donna take a step back. "Me, Kya, Kim's cousin, and I really don't have to know you to read that you're nothing but a fucking bully who has nothing better to do with their lives," Kya said, her voice low and deathly. "I suggest you take your ass to the furthest corner of the school and never approach my cousin again. Bye."

Donna grunted and walked off, her little group following her in the same fashion. I slowly stood to my feet and looked at the three in front of me. "Is your head alright, Kim?" Jake asked me.

Becca touched the side of my head gently and caressed like a sister would. "It's bruising, you should see the nurse," she told me, her voice never wavering with emotions.

Kya smiled and grabbed my arm, dragging me away with her. "Okay, I will take you there, all you need to do is show me where it is," she explained.

I nodded and she dragged me off, waving bye to Becca and Jake. _First Jack interrupts my plans of wanting to be alone, now Kya, Jake and Becca are in on it too? Great, I've made unwanted friends._

* * *

Jack was sitting in science class drumming on this desk with two pencils. The beat of the song _21 Guns_ by Green Day were loudly playing through his headphones. He had not realized that his science had been so annoyed that she was standing in front of him. He continued to drum before the pencils were ripped out of his hands. Ignoring the teacher's presence, Jack used his hands. He continued for a while until his headphones were ripped out of his ears. "Hey!" he yelled angrily, "The song wasn't done, bro."

The class snickered and the teacher silenced them with a glare before turning to look at Jack. "Mr. Brewer, I have a policy; I don't allow no music and drumming in class," she sneered.

Jack groaned and grabbed his headphones back. He stood up and stretched his back, before relaxing and turning on his heel. "Brewer, where are you going?" she screeched.

Jack stopped for a moment and bit his lip. "Kim's not around, so I'm leaving the class for today. See you tomorrow, though."

He walked out of the class, putting his hood on. Humming slightly to the song, Jack walked down the halls. He sighed and looked ahead, seeing a small blonde make her way down the hall. Smiling widely, he stepped in her way and picked her up, hugging her tightly.

Kim squealed in surprise as Jack spun her around before putting her down. "Ditch with me," he told me.

Her face erupted with shock and he smiled even wider. He grabbed her arms and picked her up as if she were a feather. "Come, we're ditching. We're going to that smoothie shop down the street from the school," Jack told her.

Kim pouted and looked at him. Jack chuckled and shook his head happily. "Nope, I will not fall for it, we must go! The smoothies there are _awesome_! If you don't try them now, then I'm forcing you to go there after school, and I _promise_," Jack exclaimed as he dragged her out of the school.

He stopped just at the parking lot and turned to face Kim. She blinked confusedly at him as he peered closely at her head. "How'd you get that bump and bruise?"

* * *

I was in a state of shock. I had just come back from the nurse's office and Jack ran into me, hugging me and spinning me around. Then he claimed loudly in the quiet hall that he was going to take me Martha's Smoothie Shop (I seriously didn't want to go and I have my reasons). I let him drag me away because he seemed to have wanted me to be by his side.

I totally forgot that I had been pushed into a locker and had a bruise and bump on my head until he had questioned me. "How, Kim? Seriously, who gave you those?" he asked me.

I looked at my feet and he sighed, knowing that I wasn't going to say anything. I felt him hug me and whisper into my hair. "You know Kim, I won't bite you. I just… I just want you to talk to me, open up to me even," he told me.

I sighed and slowly pushed him away. He looked at me and bit his lip. To be honest, I found that very attractive. I looked at my fingers and twiddled with my thumbs. "I –" When I looked up, Jack was smiling at me. "I was pushed into a locker by Donna."

His smile faded before reappearing again. "You know what; you won't have to worry about people pushing you around anymore. Becca, Kya, Jake and I are here for you now, and we'll be here as long as we stay here." He paused in thought for a moment, then grabbed my hand and continued dragging me along with him. "Come on, I want that smoothie now. I'll even pay, too. You deserve to be spoiled."

I blushed but allowed him to drag me along with him. What in the hells possessed Jack to grab my hand? I looked at our intertwined hands and my face became even hotter. I haven't held a single man's hand in three years.

I haven't even dated in several years. I smiled gently at our hands and looked at Jack's back. Maybe I could accept the fact that there were four people who've walked into my life and wanted to be my friends.

Maybe I could, it couldn't be that hard.

* * *

**Haha, I've had writer's block so all the books I'm updating will have shorter chapters than usual, especially Chimei-Tekina Hana (unless I somehow gain the ability to make it longer). I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter, though.**

**R&R**

**HollowedLover1379**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and my made up characters.**

* * *

I sat quietly in front of the large window drinking my smoothie with Jack. I could only stare at him in awe as he went on and on, never bothering to stop talking unless he was going to take a sip out of his smoothie. He smiled widely at someone and waved them over. I looked in the direction of his wave and saw one of the prettiest females I'd ever have the chance to see.

She had light brown hair and hazelnut brown eyes. Her lips were painted with bright red lipstick, and sadly, it did not make her look like a slut. Her eyes were covered with light red eye shadow and her black mascara was thick, giving her a smoky eye look. She had a Marilyn Monroe piercing on her lip and what looked like to be a tattoo on the side of her neck.

I sighed, trying to keep my jealously on the low. How the hell could one person be so gorgeous? She was probably Jack's girlfriend; she was extremely perfect compared to my plain and bland looks. Jack stood up and hugged her, kissing her cheek sloppily. I felt my stomach sink a bit, seeing her so up close to me. Why was she so gorgeous? Couldn't she have been ugly?

I slouched in my seat and reached into my pocket. I felt around for the small blade I carried with me, ready to cut myself for all my insecurities. The minute I placed the blade on my wrist, ready to cut, Jack looked at me with a wide smile. Something about that smile made me quickly put the blade back in my pocket. "Kim, this is Tracey. She's my older sister." He turned to look at the girl, not noticing my look of shock. "Trace, this is Kim. The girl I was talking about," he told her.

I wiped the look of shock off my face the minute they looked at me. Tracey gave me a wide smile and walked over to hug me tightly. She pulled back to admire my looks, squishing my face in her hands. _I probably look like a fish right now,_ I thought annoyed. She was like Jack… just touchier. I looked at Jack and he looked like he was stifling his laughter. "You're so pretty," Tracey gasped in awe.

I raised a brow and shook my head quickly, causing her let my face go. She furrowed her brows together and sighed, looking at her brother with a stern look. "What'd I do?" Jack whined.

Tracey just glared at him and shook her head, pointing at me. "You forgot to tell me she was insecure about herself, Jack!" she yelled… well, sort of.

I realized then that her cartilage had been pierced also. I looked over her outfit and pouted. She could dress herself, too. Here I was sitting, at a table in the smoothie shop, in an oversized sweater and sweats. She was here wearing a black tank top with a white jacket covering it. Her black skinny jeans were ripped and her black and white wedges completed the look. She had in gold hoop earrings and many studs along her cartilage.

Bottom line, she made me look uglier than I was.

I sighed and propped my elbow on the table, resting my chin on my hand. I was so jealous, why couldn't I be pretty like her? "Kim?" I looked at Jack's concerned expression, except, he was looking at my wrist. I looked at it, too, and saw that my sleeve had slightly fallen, showing my scars. I quickly covered them up and Jack raised a brow. "Those looked pretty fresh," he commented.

He didn't sound like he was mocking me, only curious. I uncomfortably shifted beneath his and Tracey's stares. "Yeah, well, I can't sleep without cutting," I murmured, more to myself than them.

His eyes widened and Tracey raised a brow. She looked at her brother with a confused expression. "I thought you said she never talked?"

Jack was sputtering up nonsense that made no sense. I wanted to laugh because it looked funny, but their looks told me otherwise. "Kim, you're speaking to me now?" Jack asked me, ignoring his sister's question and looks.

I shrugged and took a sip out my smoothie again. Tracey pushed Jack to the edge of the booth we were in and slid in right beside him. "When I first saw you both, I thought you guys were in a date." Cue the spitting of our smoothies and our red cheeks. Tracey looked at her brother and gasped at his glare, as if she didn't see it coming. "What? I thought you guys _were_. I mean a girl and a boy sitting here alone? Talking and drink a smoothie together… without Kya, Jake, Jerry and Becca. I'm surprised you guys can even separate for so long, too."

Jack covered Tracey's mouth and from beneath, I heard her laugh loudly. Actually, it sounded more like a witch cackling, and it made me giggle a bit. They looked at me and I felt myself blush. "Whoa, that's such a pretty pink, and a cute giggle." Tracey looked her younger brother. "Don't you think so, Jack?"

Jack's eyebrow twitched a bit before he forced a wide smile at his sister. I couldn't help but giggle a little louder, and that caused them both to look at me weirdly. "Do you find our relationship funny, Kim?" Jack asked me, feigning anger.

I shook my head furiously and watched him stand up and approach me. My eyes widened; fear taking over my body. "Don't lie to me, Kim. Do you find us funny?" I shook my head again and he raised his hands. I thought he was going to choke me but then… "Well, here's your punishment for laughing at us."

… He tickled me. I giggled uncontrollably, trying to push his hands away from me, but he was much stronger. Tracey grinned and jumped in on the fun. We ignored the looks everyone was giving us.

This was the most fun I've had in a long time.

* * *

Jack, Tracey and I laughed as we walked out of Martha's Smoothie Shop. We were kicked out because our childish actions were a 'disturbance' to others in the shop. I stopped in a trance, looking at Jack as he laughed and joked around with his sister. I could feel a bit of jealously and anger rise within me. They had such a good relationship, one I never had with Anthony. I always remember just telling Anthony that I hated his guts for being the oldest, for claiming all our parents' attention.

Not wanting to watch any longer, I stormed off past the two siblings, ignoring as Jack called my name repeatedly. I heard him jogging to catch up to me, so I broke in to a sprint, straight home. I don't know why I was angry at him for having such a good relationship with his sister… maybe it was because he had everything I didn't.

He had two parents (I'm sure) and he had a loving sister for him to love back just as much. All I had were my cousin and aunt, and even then so, I barely knew them as people. I never took the chance to bond with Jackie in fear that she'd die and I'd sink deeper into depression.

I secluded myself from everyone else because I didn't want to experience ones close to me die again. And I didn't want to go through the trouble of people backstabbing me and using me. My aunt was well off and I wasn't, I knew I wasn't. I wasn't going to get my inheritance until I was eighteen; I was turning eighteen in August. That's a good five months from now.

I slowed my run into a walk and shoved my hands in my pocket. I quickly manoeuvred my way down the streets and to my home. I heard thunder and felt the wind blow. It was going to rain. I stopped in my tracks and looked to the sky, breathing in the rainy, fresh spring air.

I loved spring. It was such a beautiful season. And even more so, I loved the rain. It was like tear drops from the sky as it cried, like I do, cry to release all the burdens on my heart. I felt a rain drop land on my nose and smiled slightly to myself. The rain, oh how cold and soothing it was, the sound of it on my roof and windows made me smile, soothed me to sleep.

But thunderstorms, I hated them. The thunder reminded me of that _day_. It reminded me of _him._ It was terrible. The lightning reminded me of how mother died, how he just mercilessly chocked her to death. And me – I didn't do I thing. I just hid in the closet and watched him murder my family.

I didn't do a thing.

I was a horrible being. I should've run out of the closet and help mother escape. Ignore father's warnings for me to hide. I should've followed Anthony to save them all. I could've, with all the karate training I had done, but instead, I didn't. I let them go. I only watched him die before my eyes.

I had watched him torture them and kill them. And yet, when the police came, I could not tell them who did. I couldn't, because I was scared.

I hadn't realized how hard it was raining now. I sniffled and blinked back the tears threatening to fall and began walking again. _Why did I think of it, why'd I think of their death?_ I fell to my knees and cried to myself. Slowly, I pulled out that blade. I looked at it and smiled sadly.

Not looking at my already scarred wrist, I closed my eyes and slid the blade across my skin. I winced a bit at the sting of the new wound. Slowly I opened my eyes and looked at it. I did, cut myself again. I did it out of sadness, jealously and anger this time. "Kim?" I looked up and saw my aunt looking at me as she got out of her car. She was home from work already? I didn't even hear the car.

Her eyes widened at the sight of me on the ground. "Kim, what – _Kim_?" she screeched.

She ran over to me in black stiletto heels. She helped me up from the ground and wiped my face from the tears or rain – I don't know. She wrapped an arm around my shoulders and helped me into the house. I awkwardly stood in front of the door as she ran back out to get groceries from the car. Slowly I took off my shoes and peeled off the oversized sweater.

I looked at the wall clock and my eyes widened. It was three-thirty, indicating I had spent all _day_ with Jack and Tracey at Martha's Smoothie Shop. How was that even possible? I had only had three smoothies there… and we left during third period.

My stomach grumbled, telling me that I was hungry. I sighed and walked into the kitchen, surveying the fridge for anything good. I pulled out a carton of milk and placed it on the island counter, before turning around to get a bowl, spoon and box of Fruit Loops.

I quickly got a bowl of cereal ready for me to eat. I dipped the spoon in to the mass of sweetness and slowly raised it to my lips to eat. I looked at the fridge and blinked a few times, an image flashing before my eyes.

* * *

_Kim's mother screamed loudly as he slammed her head into the fridge. She slid down the fridge, moaning in pain. Kim gasped from the kitchen entrance and turned her heel to run to her father. She dove into his chest and he bent his head at her level. "Hide in the closet now. Go Kim."_

_She nodded slowly and ran into the closet, closing slightly. She peeked out of the small gap and watched as he dragged her mother out of the kitchen by her hair._

* * *

I began to sloppily eat my cereal, ignoring the tears running down my face.

* * *

_Her dad charged at him, trying to strike him, but his own wife was thrown into him, knocking him into glass coffee table. Anthony let out a scream of anger and ran towards him. The man smirked devilishly and grabbed Anthony by his throat. He laughed evilly and pulled out a knife. Anthony eyed it warily and let out a strangled cry as the man raised it to his throat. "Anthony!"_

* * *

Someone was shaking me. I could feel them. I looked into Kya's green eyes. She looked scared but at the same time worried. I looked at her, with I'm sure was wide eyes. She cradled my cheek gently before pulling me into a tight hug. I sobbed into her shirt quite loudly. She let me go and searched my eyes for something. "What happened? Why'd you scream Anthony's name?" she asked me.

I gulped. I screamed his name? I thought that mother did. When'd I scream it, I don't remember screaming. I shook my head and looked back at the fridge. Mother was leaned up against, unresponsive and blood trailing out of her mouth. "Nothing," I whispered softly.

Kya looked at the fridge, too. She furrowed her brows then looked back at me. "Who died there? Aunty, uncle or Anthony, which one, Kim?" she asked me, shaking my shoulders again.

I looked at her and felt the tears again. "Mom did."

* * *

Kya stroked Kim's hair as she slept in her bed. Her brows were furrowed together and her lips were pursed. Kya knew her sleep was restless but she couldn't do a thing about it. Jackie was pacing behind her nervously. Kya rolled her eyes in annoyance and opened her mouth to say something, but Becca beat her to it. "I may not know you all that well, but your nervous pacing is pissing me off," she told Jackie coldly.

Jackie laughed nervously and took a seat on Kim's dresser. "Are you sure she told you that Aria died on the fridge?" she asked her daughter.

Kya nodded slowly and stood up from her spot on the ground. "Yes, I am sure. Excuse me, I have to go and call Jack. He wants to know if she's alright. She ran away from him earlier."

Jake stood up and stretched his muscles. "I'm going to call Jerry."

Jackie stood as well and nodded. "I'll get dinner started," she told them all.

They nodded and looked at Becca. Said girl was staring at Kim and told them, "I'll stay here and wait for her to wake up."

They nodded and left the room, closing it behind their persons. Becca watched shift in the bed and turn to face her. "I'm jealous of Jack and Tracey's relationship," Kim whispered.

Becca nodded and looked at the ground. "You heard everything they had said, yet they didn't realize you were awake." Kim nodded slowly and Becca smiled at her slowly. "I understand it's alright to be jealous. But be forewarned, Jack has three other siblings that he's close to, too. If makes you really jealous, tell him and he'll think of something to do." Kim shook her head and Becca sighed. "Will you be eating dinner at all?"

Kim shrugged and looked at her alarm clock. "No, I'm really not hungry. Just really down, that's all," she replied softly.

Becca nodded and stood up quietly. She placed her hand on the doorknob and looked back at Kim. "I'm sure you were never this weak before. Taking peoples' crap and shit; grow a backbone. Sometimes, we won't be there to protect you. We'll be somewhere else, just know that, Kim."

She walked out and Kim closed her eyes and bit her lip. _I know; that's why I'm not depending on you guys._

* * *

Jack was on the phone with Kya when he shot up straight with shock. "Her mother _died_ on the _fridge_? How the hell is that even possible? Was it cardiac arrest, a heart attack, or something?" Jack asked her.

He heard Kya sigh softly. _"I'm not so sure. Look up Aria Crawford, will ya?"_ she demanded him.

Jack nodded, knowing that Kya couldn't see him, and sat at his computer desk. He turned it on and typed in '_ARIA CRAWFORD_' before hitting search. Pictures of a pretty blonde woman popped up on his screen and he raised a brow, clicking on one of her pictures. He whistled low and chuckled deeply. "Damn, Ky, your aunt was _smoking hot_," he told her.

Kya made a noise of disgust and Jack laughed loudly. _"Never mind that, pervert. She looks like Kim, so she's hot now?"_ Kya asked him. Jack's face turned red and Kya snickered. _"So, you do think she's hot. I was right. Anyways, look up her autobiography, Jack."_

Jack cleared his throat and went to click on a webpage with her name, but something caught his eyes. It was a headline reading _'OUR DARING ACTRESS ARIA CRAWFORD: IT'S BEEN TWO YEARS'_. He clicked on it and read the passage slowly. _"So, did you find her? If so, how'd she die? Was it an overdose or something? She _was_ an actress."_

Jack didn't answer Kya but read the article on Kim's mom.

'_Aria Crawford, an actress with great talents, was found dead by her thirteen year old daughter, Kimberly, on Thursday May 19__th__, 2011. Aria had starred in many films and movies and was a great actress. Her legacy shall live on._

_Aria was found rested upon her fridge, with her wrists, ankles and neck slit open. Blood surrounded the five times Oscar winner as she died a tragic death. She had been raped, then brutally murdered. The police told the public that it was no suicide and that the family was targeted. _

_Her son, Anthony, was also found dead. His neck was slit open, and twisted at a sickening angle, revealing a pasty white bone. A knife wound to the stomach was also there, pouring out the last bits of his blood as he bled to his death. _

_Her husband, Chuck, was found hanging on the living room chandelier, stripped naked and blood dripping from every inch of his body. The CEO of many companies and food chains had died in no time._

_But the real question is, why wasn't the youngest targeted? Kimberly Crawford was found unharmed, with no wounds, but extremely traumatised. Why had she survived, yet the rest of the family had died. The police had told the public she was found hidden deep in their coat closet, crying softly to herself. They also mentioned that she was the reason they were called to the family's Californian Villa. To this day, the killer is still on the loose._

_To this day, the deceased Crawford's legacy lives on. Either it be Aria, a great actress, Chuck, a CEO of many companies or Anthony, a young twenty year old man wanting to be a soccer player, we'll know of this tragic accident._

_Tim Johnson, New York Times_

_Published Monday May 20__th__, 2013, 7:58 EST'_

Jack's mouth was wide open in shock. He was learning new times day by day, and this, by far, shocked him the most. It wasn't an accident, they were murdered in cold blood… and Kim, she was probably in the closet watching the entire thing unfold before her innocent thirteen year old eyes. _"Jack, what the hell is wrong? Did Hanson steal your phone again?" _Kya yelled over the phone.

Jack snapped out of his shock trace and ran his free hand through his hair. "Kya, your family's death was no accident. They were murdered," he told the girl on the other line.

For a few minutes, Jack sat in the silence, waiting for Kya to reply to him. He was scared of her response. Chances are, she'd just cuss him off and hang up the phone in sheer anger or sadness. But her replied shocked him. "Oh." Jack let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, Jack. Have a good night."

And she hung up on him. Jack put his cellphone down and looked at the picture of Aria they used for the article. It brought a smile to his face. It was a simple family photo of all four of them. A tall brown haired boy, whom Jack assumed to be Kim's brother, was smiling as his father ruffled his hair. Kim was pouting angrily at the camera as Aria kissed her daughter's cheek lovingly.

Jack's smile dropped a bit. Kim really did look like her mother. They had everything in common except for the eyes. Kim's were brown and Aria's were light green. He smiled slightly and closed his laptop screen, sitting in deep thought. _How devastated were you Kim?_

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my alarm blaring loudly. I ungracefully swung my arm to silence it, only to fall out of bed. I groaned and sat up slowly. "Ow," I grumbled to myself.

I heard whistling and looked up, seeing Jake at my door. He was fully dressed for school already. I found that a bit distasteful. "Do you always get up at 7:30? Don't you realize you'll be late for school and miss the national anthem and shit?" he asked me.

I stood up and dusted off my shirt, grimacing at the amount of dust on it. _I really need to clean my room,_ I thought in disgust. I walked past Jake and sighed. "I don't need much time to get dressed."

I walked into the bathroom, not waiting for his reply.

I was sitting in English class, waiting for the bell to ring. I found it absolutely annoying to stick around the same people every day. I wanted some peace, so I came here for it. I sighed softly and looked longingly at the door, waiting for someone to just magically pop through and cure my boredom. I imagined that person as Jack. _Wait, boredom? Didn't I want this? And Jack, I don't want him to bother _me, I thought to myself. I heard the door open and watched as the teacher walked in.

She sent me a small, warming smile and I slowly returned it. She turned to the board and began writing on it in cursive. I watched her write, wishing I had elegant writing like that. "Good morning," she told me. "I'm Ms. Rose; I'll be filling in for Derekica Ambrose, as she is on maternity leave."

When she didn't get a reply from me, she turned to me and smiled warmly at me. "It's okay, I don't bite. What's your name?" she asked me.

Her strawberry blonde hair was clipped up and her green-blue eyes radiated warmth. Her nude painted lips had a small smile on them. She looked familiar… she looked like mom. "Kim," I told her, "Kim Crawford."

By now, she was searching in her bag for something, but stopped. Her entire body froze, almost as if my name shocked her. She was young, a bit too young. She looked like she was in her late twenties, early thirties. She looked at me and blinked a few times. "Kim?" I nodded and she walked over to me quickly. I noted that she dressed like a teenager, just a bit more decent. She wrapped me into a tight hug. "Kim, oh goodness, you're okay."

I patted her back awkwardly and nodded. "I am… who are you?" I asked her.

She pulled back and smiled at me. "I guess three years of not seeing someone can do this to you. It's me, Jennifer Rose. Your mother's twin sister, your favourite aunt," she told me.

And like that, I hugged her tighter than she hugged me. I began to slightly sob into her shirt and she nuzzled her head on top of mine. "Aunt Jenni," I whispered, "I missed you."

She pulled back and looked at me. She opened her mouth to say something, but the bell rang. "Can we talk at lunch, Kim? I want to catch up with you."

I nodded furiously and she smiled at me, walking back to the desk. She pulled out some papers and I looked at the board. It had 'Poetry Writing' on it. I smiled. Writing poetry and music was my speciality. I sat back and watched as the class flooded with people. I was prepared for people to move away and sit far from me, but what shocked me the most was that someone sat in _front_ of me. And this person wasn't Kya, Jake, Jack or Becca. Oh no, it wasn't.

It was one of my old friends, Reese Gilbert.

She looked back at me, with her pierced lip. She was smiling at me. Suddenly, I felt alert. Was Donna was coming to prank me again? Her face fell and she shook her head, covering my hand with her own. "Hey, girlie, I missed you."

I relaxed because something about her told me that I wasn't in danger and that I could trust Reese. She smiled warmly at me and I didn't return it. "I'm sorry for following Donna around like a mindless bulb. I didn't want to lose a circle I grew in. But you know what? I said fucking screw it, Kim was true to me and I should be true to her. What the fuck do I have to lose? Plus, that Jake guy is hot." I almost smiled, she was still the same. "I'm happy they're looking out for you."

I nodded and she turned around to the front and stood up. Jenni raised a brow at Reese's sudden action and everyone looked at the purple haired dyed female. "Listen up, assholes, if anyone tries to mess with Kim, you'll be answering to me or those other four people." She sat back down and smiled – I'm sure – sweetly at Jenni, who looked shocked. "Introduce yourself, Ms. Rose. It's been awhile since we've saw you," she sang.

I almost laughed at Reese's behaviour, but Jenni had no problem in it. She burst in to laughter and turned to face the board, writing her name on it. She turned to face the class with a huge smile on her face. "Hello, guys. My name is –"

The door swung open and everyone turned around. Jenni looked at Jack as he casually walked in, bobbing his head to the music in his headphones. He took a seat beside me and pulled out his headphones. Reese turned to look at him and raised a brow. "Tardy as ever, Brewer," she commented.

Jack smirked, "Well, you know, bad night's sleep." He looked up at Jenni and raised a brow, also. "You look like Kim and her mom. Who are you?"

My heart practically stopped. Jack knew how my mother looked like? But how, I never showed him a picture and he never saw one. Jenni patiently at him and I clenched my fists. "I was introducing myself before you walked in." He nodded and gestured for her to continue. "Anyways, sorry about that, my name is Ms. Rose, but I prefer being called Miss, because hearing my name over and over gets annoying…"

I drowned her out and looked at Jack. "How do you know how my mother looks like?" I asked him quietly.

He didn't look at me, but instead flipped open his notebook and wrote something down. He had to have the sloppiest printing I've ever seen in my life. _'I looked her up last night. She's really pretty, like you.'_ I'm sure I was blushing light pink at the note. I looked at Jenni and focused on her instead. "Thanks, I guess," I mumbled back to him.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him smiling lopsidedly at me.

It made my heart race a bit.

Jenni picked up the attendance and began doing a roll call for the students. "Macy?"

"Here."

"Bria?"

"Good morning, miss."

She nodded and continued and until she was done with everyone. "We're starting poetry. So, before we do anything big, I want everyone to spend five minutes writing down a poem from off their mind. It cannot be one that that's already existing. Start now."

I heard everyone flip open either their binders or notebooks to write a poem. I, myself, opened my notebook, but not to write. I looked for a poem in it, one I had titled 'Heaven's Doors'. I read it over and bit my lip. Soon, the five minutes were up and Jenni had asked us to present our poems. "Any volunteers to go first?" she asked.

No one raised their hand, so Jack stood up. Everyone looked at him and Jenni smiled. "Go on, Jack," she told him.

He nodded and began to read out his poem. "_Twins always are a joy,_

_One little girl and one bouncing boy._

_Our parents were so cheerful and gay,_

_For they were going to meet us both one day._

_However, God himself had another plan,_

_Mapped out before our lives began._

_Tell me, what has happened to my other half?_

_Has he loved? Does he laugh?_

_Now I am living without a brother,_

_And I cannot help but wonder:_

_How did God choose?_

_One to keep and one to lose._

_In memory of the twin brother I never had the chance to meet_," he finished.

He closed his notebook and everyone looked at him. He looked at the teacher and smiled. "Someone else can go, you know," he told her.

She nodded dazedly and looked around for any volunteers. When she saw no one, she looked at me. "Kim, please, can you go?"

I was about to shake my head, but Reese and Jack gave me these… _stares_ and I couldn't say no. I stood up and held up notebook up. I took a deep breath and began reading. "_The tears stream down your face_

_As your heart begins to race_

_And you try to smile_

_To hide the god forsaken vile_

_You used to shine so bright_

_What happened to that light?_

_Did it leave with you soul_

_When you started to dull?_

_And you're running out of time_

_Trying not to commit a crime_

_The monsters never hid in your bed._

_But in your head instead._

_Around your heart you put up bars_

_Trying to lose all those scars_

_Darling you're trying so hard not to go_

_Can't you tell yourself no?_

_It never mattered how much we said_

_You had your mind made up in your head._

_Your emotions run dry_

_As you begin to say good bye_

_But Darlin, what you're doing is bad_

_Imagine what you could've had_

_Darling this is so messed up_

_Don't let your eyes shut_

_You have so much good in you_

_Don't let the devil take you too_

_Darling it's starting to storm_

_I can tell you wish you were never born_

_You're so far off the shore_

_Into so many pieces you were tore_

_And finally breaking_

_Your heart has been taken_

_You let yourself choke_

_Hanging limp from a rope_

_You were an angel who couldn't win this war_

_So far off that you missed Heavens door,_" I finished solemnly.

It was quiet for a while then Reese cheered me on. "That was awesome, Kim! A little depressing, but awesome," she told me.

I smiled wryly and sat down slowly. I sighed and closed my book. Another student stood up to present his and Jack covered my hand with his own. I blushed prettily and looked at him as he squeezed my hand in friendly way. "That poem was good."

He smiled warmly at and then looked at the presenter, never letting my hand go. I felt my heart racing a bit more as he intertwined our fingers together.

* * *

Jenni had a staff meeting so I was spending lunch underneath my favourite tree… with Jack, Reese, Becca, Kya and Jake. I've never been both amused and annoyed in my life. They were loud and aggravating, yet they were funny and great people to be around. "Jack totally likes Kim," Reese announced loudly.

Jack blushes dark red and glared at the others who were laughing. "I don't like Kim! She's my friend and I cherish that," he told everyone, trying to get them to shut up.

I couldn't help but raise my brow and point something out. "If you don't like me, you shouldn't be blushing."

This caused everyone to roar with uncontrolled laughter. Becca double over a bit and laughed so hard that her face was turning red. Jake had spat out his water in sync with Kya's chocolate milk. Reese spat out her fully chewed sandwich and covered her mouth in a loud laugh. Jack looked at me with wide eyes, his lip protruding out. "Kim, you're supposed to be on my side," he whined.

I rolled my eyes at his childish behaviour but smiled otherwise. "I would've been on your side if you hadn't blushed. It's your fault." He whined like a child and I rolled my eyes again. "Idiot, stop acting like you're five," I scolded him motherly.

He relaxed and pouted cutely, while glaring at me. I chucked a fry at him and he caught it in his mouth, eating it happily. "Mhhmm, a Kim fry," he whispered huskily, winking at me.

I blushed at the sudden action and Kya cooed at us. "Awe, Kick is totally prevailing," she commented.

Jack confusedly looked at her, while I gave her a dry look. Not even three weeks and we have a couple names already? I just met him last week, hello, remember? "Kick… I was thinking more of… Jam," Reese said.

Jack raised a brow and shook his head. "What the hell? Why are you guys naming actions and food?" he asked them.

Jake threw his empty water bottle at Jack and rolled his eyes. "Those are yours and Kim's name combined together. It's a ship name, or couples name," he told him, "You're such a dense idiot."

Jack huffed and crossed his arms, once again, pouting like a little kid. I grabbed his arms and ripped it apart, causing him to raise a brow in confusion. "What the hell, Kim?" he grumbled at me.

Becca snorted and ate a few Skittles. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that's her way of telling you to stop acting like a fucking kid," she coldly told him.

Jack grumbled something and flipped her off. I gasped and slapped his hand. "Don't use that finger. It's rude," I told him.

He looked at me in disbelief before sighing and sticking his ring finger up to Becca. "Is this better?" I nodded and he frowned at Becca. "Fucking bitch only shows emotions for Kim."

Reese rolled her eyes and pushed Jack. He fell onto his side and glared at the purple haired girl. "Damnable bitch," he grumbled his face in the grass.

I looked at his form and bit my lip. "Isn't that… uncomfortable?" I asked him.

Jack shrugged his in awkward form and sighed into the grass. "Not really, why, rather have me lying on top of you?" he asked me.

I blinked it confusion before I understood the sexual innuendo hidden beneath it all. I squealed and backed away from him when he grabbed my ankle. He pulled me closer to him and rolled on top of me. "Is this better, Kimmy?" he whispered in my ear.

I tried to push him off but he straddled my legs and began tickling me. I squealed with laughter, noticing the others' looks of amusement. "Oh yes, Kick is totally prevailing… extremely slow," Reese and Kya stated in unison.

Jack and I glared at them. "Shut up!" I yelled at the time Jack yelled, "Shut the fuck up, assholes!"

They only laughed and held their sides.

* * *

**I love this book and how I make Jack and Kim interact with each other. We figured out how they died, but the real questions are, who did it? And what'd Kim actually see? We'll find out… later on.**

**Likey, likey, because this, by far, is my favourite chapter. Hands down. Anyways (the last two sentences were the biggest sentence fragments ever), you've got to hand to the band 5 Seconds of Summer – or 5SOS – for making want to write. I love them so much and I am going to marry Luke Hemmings, no matter what my family or anyone else says… HE'S MINE! He's an awkward penguin lover, but awesome. I love him so much. :3**

**Kim's poem was written by a dear friend of mine and you guys would probably know her as , and Jack's was something I collected off the internet. I own neither, so o comments on my poetry skills, maybe one day though. **

**R&R**

**Lots of love,**

**HollowedLover1379**

**P.S. If you hadn't noticed, I'm completely obsessed with that band… and I'm married to all four: Luke Hemmings, Calum Hood, Ashton Irwin and Michael Clifford. They just don't know it yet. . .**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and my made up characters.**

* * *

I tapped my pencil on the surface of desk, trying to figure out what to write. Should I write a happy poem (I highly doubt that one), a sad one, or a depressing one that'll make Reese and Jack frown upon me again? I gnawed at my bottom lip in frustration. Why was writing a poem so hard? Why couldn't I be creative right off the bat?

I banged my head off my desk a few times and groaned. Someone covered my hand with their hand and I looked up at him. Jack was giving me a warm smile, but I didn't return it. Instead, I looked over at his notebook to see what he had written down. Raising a brow at my action, Jack moved his arm to cover his poem and left me to groan again in frustration.

I was flipping frustrated. First of all, it's only been three weeks since Jack had come (can you believe it's been that much already?) and my aunt became a teacher here two weeks ago (Jack had found out and consistently asked me why my family had only 'hot' females in them. That pervert) and Reese and I have rekindled our friendship.

Moving on, I _think_ that Reese, Jack, Becca, Kya and Jake have been trying to pry into my life more. Each and every single one of them try by asking me the most personal questions in the world and it makes me mad that they can't mind their own business. There's a reason I don't trust people anymore and I thought Reese would understand why, but it seems she's just as much of a dolt as the rest were.

Since then, I've sunk further into my depression. I was starting to hear voices telling me that they didn't like me and that they were using me. I want to try and be their friend, but something's holding me back. Something that's really valuable in a friendship.

I just couldn't trust them if I tried.

Becca, the girl who didn't smile for anything or anyone, smiles for my sake and I don't trust her, still. Jack, the boy who cannot stop bothering me, no matter how much I try to get him off my back, continuously sticks up for me and tries to make me smile and laugh. Kya, my cousin, has tried her best to get me to open up to her, almost as if she was _really_ trying to pry into my life. Jake continuously follows me around at home, trying to get answers out of me. Reese, my ex-best friend, she was the worst of them all. Since she knew a lot about me already, she would try and use my favourite things to get answers out of me. I thought it was really annoying. I have no more space, I feel as if I'm suffocating.

I'm not used to people surrounding me anymore, it feels weird and I hate the feeling of people looking over my shoulder and following me. They can't blame me for being so shut in from the world, it isn't my fault.

It's technically Donna's fault for making me feel as if the blame was all on me.

She was the one who practically walked me into the world of depression with her damned lies. It was her fault, not mine. I never thought that it was my fault, I was just traumatised at first, and I poured my traumatised heart and mind out to her. She fooled me into thinking it was my fault, and now, I can't help but think that I'm the reason that they died.

It was also _his_ fault. I told him how much mom, dad and Anthony excluded me from everything, and then he came and killed them all. He took my family from me and traumatised me. Donna took my joy and happiness from me, allowing me to sink into a depressive state of mind and allowing me to have suicidal thoughts.

_Am I suicidal?_

_Do I trust anyone?_

_How depressed am I?_

_I don't know._

_Why am I here?_

_Did they ever love me?_

_Was I only there for their amusement?_

_There for them to walk all over?_

_I don't know._

_Why do they hate me?_

_What'd I do?_

_Did I hurt them?_

_Was it because I'm alone in this world?_

_I don't know._

_I don't know,_

_I don't know,_

_I don't know because I don't want to know._

I looked at what I wrote and tore out the page I wrote that poem on. I crunched it up and got up to recycle it. Was it my conscious allowing me to believe all that? I don't know, but I'm sure it was Donna who made me believe it all. As I sat down, I caught Jack giving me a confused stare, but I ignored it and flipped my book open to a blank page, writing something different down.

_This is a story that I have never told_

_I gotta get this off my chest to let it go_

_I need to take back the light inside you stole_

_You're a criminal_

_And you steal like you're a pro_

I jumped out my skin when Jenni walked by my desk, saying loudly, "Okay class, pack up. I hope you have a poem to present tomorrow."

Slowly, I followed the class' actions and put my things away also. I got up, just as the bell rang, and walked out of the door, holding onto the straps of my messenger bag tightly. It was stuck in my head, the song _Warrior_ by Demi Lovato. Quietly, I murmured the lyrics as I headed off to music class. "_All the pain and the truth_

_I wear like a battle wound_

_So ashamed, so confused_

_I was broken and bruised_ –"

I couldn't finish the song because someone grabbed my arm forcefully pushed me into the locker. I hit it hard and groaned in pain, almost sliding down. Unluckily for me, the person grabbed me by my throat and choked me tightly, wrapping an arm around my waist. I opened my eyes and I'm sure they widened. He sent me a bone chilling smirk and I felt like screaming.

_I thrashed beneath him, trying to get him off my person. Why was he doing this to me? What have I ever done to him? I've been nothing but loyal to him. "Brody, get off me!" I yelled._

His green eyes looked me over as he licked his lips. "Hey, Kimster, I'm back," he whispered in my ear.

I shivered, but not of pleasure, only fear. "C – Congratulations," I forced out.

He kissed below my ear and squeezed my waist. I raised my knee to kick him where the sun didn't shine, just like that day, but I was saved by Reese's voice. "Brody, get the fuck off of her!" she yelled.

And just like that, he was pulled off me by some unknown force as I fell to my knees, coughing and wheezing for air to enter my lungs. Reese fell to my side and rubbed my back in what she thought was a soothing way. Instead of being thankful for her help, I pushed her off me. I saw her fall onto her butt and grunt in pain. She looked at me, eyes wide with shock. "Looks like Kimster wants to finish what I started a year back," Brody chuckled.

The hall had fallen silence and a painful grunt from Brody was heard. I looked in his direction and saw Jake hovering above him as Kya and Becca held him tight. What scared me was that Jack wasn't around. Was he coming too? I winced at how hopeful I sounded and ignored Reese as she came back to try and comfort me. Jake cracked his knuckles and raised his fist to punch Brody, but he stopped when I yelled. "No, don't hurt him!"

They looked at me as if I had grown two heads. I pushed Reese off me and went to pry their hands off Brody. Just because he was a little dangerous and crazy, it didn't mean he deserved to be hurt by someone else. "Kim…?" Kya whispered.

I ignored her and pushed them all away from Brody's person. Brody smirked wickedly. "If you guys hurt him, my aunt could lose her job and you can all go to juvenile hall from even touching him. His father is a cop," I explained.

It wasn't a lie. His father was a cop and my aunt worked under his mother. I couldn't possibly destroy her modelling career by being stupid and I wasn't going to let anyone hurt anyone else I used to know. Not after what Jack did to Donna's boyfriend and his friends. Kya tried to touch me and I slapped her hand away from me.

She looked shock, but I couldn't care less. Instead of sticking around, I turned on my heel and left the school. I didn't want to stay any longer. They were looking at me as if I was stupid, _**crazy**_ even. I quickly walked down the streets, straight home. It was quiet, just the way I liked the world around to be. I could hear the birds chirping happily and flying in the hot sun.

I smiled crookedly and walked a bit slower than I had been. Almost half-way through my walk, I heard moaning and groaning, as well as some people giggling, and it was coming from the pathway I took to get home. I knew for a fact that pathway was isolated from the streets, so it was good place to murder someone there. I shivered at my own thought and looked around the corner.

My eyes widened at the scene. It was Jack… and he was making out with Donna Tobin. It looked like they were ready to have… _sex_. But didn't Donna have a boyfriend of some sorts? And if she did, why was she with… Jack? I felt something bubbling up in the pit of my stomach. It sickened me to see them in such a compromising position.

I turned the corner and hung my head down as I walked past them. I heard Donna snicker and moan at the same time. "Hey, Crawfish." Her voice was husky and laced with lust. I didn't stop walking, so I ignored her. I heard her push Jack off her and into the fence across from the fence she was on. Her heels stalked towards me quickly. "Kimberly Crawfish, I'm calling you!" she yelled.

She grabbed my arm and out of reflex, I tripped her over my foot and pinned her on the ground. Realizing what I just did, I gasped and looked at her as the fury in her eyes grew. I stood up straight and kept murmuring sorry as I ran away from the scene. "Kim?" I heard Jack's faint voice.

I ignored him. I was too scared to face him and Donna. Him being that he was with Donna and Donna because, well, she probably wanted to kill me.

* * *

I arrived at home in ten minutes flat after that little run in. I went to open the front door, only to find out it was locked. I groaned and bounded down the stairs of the front porch. I looked at the large gate to the backyard and frowned, seeing it locked. I sighed and took a few steps back before I ran and grabbed the top of the wooden fence, flipping over it nicely. I smirked to myself and stood up straight. _Ten years of gymnastics paid off._

I rubbed my arms subconsciously and opened the back door, walking in. I closed it and locked the door behind me. When I turned around, I gasped. The house was a wreck. It looked like a tornado ran through the entire place, destroying anything and everything in its path. "Aunty?" I yelled out.

I got no response and I ran upstairs to where her room was (I was the only one with a room downstairs). I tried to open her door, but it was locked and Jackie never locked her door. "Aunty!" I yelled, banging on the door.

I grabbed a hold of the door knob and slammed my entire right side into the door, and it opened. I looked around her room. It was atrocious. Her clothing was flung everywhere and her bathroom door was open, water from the tub running. I ran in there to see if she was in it, but something caught my eye. She was lying in her bed, blood trailing down from her mouth. Her eyes were closed and she was naked.

I ran to her side and grabbed her hand. "Jackie?" I whispered. Blood was all over her inner thighs and she wasn't responding to me. I checked her neck for a pulse and found a faint one. Sighing in relief, I ran downstairs to grab the cordless house phone, running back to Jackie's side. "Hello, I have an emergency. My aunt was raped and beaten until she was bruised. I need you to save her, she has a faint pulse," I whimpered into the phone.

I couldn't lose another family member. I held onto her hand tightly and looked around her room, seeing something white. I crawled over to it and picked up the note. I began to tune out the lady on the line as my heart raced faster.

_Oh Kimmy, _

_I'm not sorry. It had to be done. I need the family inheritance, and this is the only way I can get it._

_Love,_

_Danzig_

I shivered and pocketed the note. He had come back, but this time, it was for Jackie.

* * *

Kya and the others were walking down the streets together. She had her hands in her pockets as the silence embraced the group. Reese sighed in sadness, after telling Jack the story. "So this Brody dude is her ex-boyfriend that tried to rape her on multiple accounts?" he asked. Reese nodded slowly and Jack gritted his teeth. "Has he ever succeeded?"

Reese looked at him in surprise. Did he actually think–? "Oh God, no, Kim knows karate, she wouldn't have allowed it! But the first time was three weeks after he broke up with him. The second was two weeks after her family's death. The third and last time, was just a year back. Kim's really sweet, but she turns into a hellion when someone tries to hurt her," Reese explained.

Jack nodded and opened his mouth to say something, but he bumped into Kya's back. "Fuck, Ky, can't you move along?" he asked her. She didn't respond to him. "Kya, are you okay?"

Kya took off down the street to where her home was. Everyone, confused as hell, followed after her. Once they reached her house, they spotted Kya yelling at an officer who was trying to keep her away from her own property. Jack and the rest finally noticed the police tape and the police officers surrounding the property. They looked at each other and quickly walked up to where Kya was. "Officer, you don't understand, I fucking live here with my cousin! Where the hell is my mother and cousin?" Kya hissed.

Jack squeezed Kya's shoulders and looked at her. Tears were running down her face and it shocked him. Kya _**never**_ cried. "Officer, she really does live here," Jack told him.

The officer shook his head. "I'm sorry, but only people living in this house can get through, I can't allow that without proof of identification," he told them.

Jack hugged Kya tightly and she cried. "What happened?" she asked.

The officer shook his head. "Young lady, I'm sorry but that's confidential. I cannot –"

"Kya, is that you?"

The officer turned around and blinked at Kim's small form. "You know these kids, Miss Kimberly Crawford?" he asked politely.

Jack glowered at his back. Wasn't it just five minutes ago this officer was snapping at Kya for trying to get through? He sure changed his attitude quickly. "Yes, Kya is my cousin and the rest are staying here."

His face erupted with shock and he nodded. "I apologize, you guys can get through."

They all pushed past the chubby officer and crowded Kim. "Where's my mom?" Kya asked suddenly.

Kim looked at her, her eyes void of all emotion. "She's at the hospital. Someone tried to kill her."

Kya completely broke down, falling to her knees. Jake picked her up and Jack walked up to Kim cradling her cheek lovingly. "Are you okay, though?" he asked.

Kim nodded and turned on her heel to walk away. Jack grabbed her hand and pulled her back into him. He hugged her tightly. "Kim, you can talk to us about anything, you know?" She didn't move or even try to reply to him. He sighed and nuzzled the top of her head with his cheek. "Kim, I'm sorry for what you saw earlier."

Kim finally looked up at him and shook her head. "If you're going to fool around with Donna, we cannot be friends. I don't like her and she doesn't like me," she coldly told him. "So, I'm telling you, don't talk to me."

She pushed her way out of his hold and walked up the porch, into her house. Jack sighed and rubbed his temples. He messed up big time.

* * *

I couldn't sleep. I was tossing and turning frequently. My mind wouldn't stop with the images. I could see dad, his body limply hanging from the chandelier. Mom having her throat slit open and him choking her until she was dead, completely dead, and Anthony being held tightly against him as he slit his throat open and then stabbed him through his abdomen.

It was all there, keeping me wide awake. I turned towards the door and sighed. I had cut earlier, my white sheet stained with blood. I didn't even bother bandaging myself up. Why should I? Everything in my life was going downhill again. I was sinking deeper into depression again. What would mother say? Oh yes, 'In good time, you'll be fine. God is looking out for you.'

I snorted and whimpered a bit. Will Jack ever try to talk to me again? I was really straightforward with him. I practically told him that since he's having meaningless sex with Donna, I didn't want to be his friend. Am I a bad person? No, I'm just hurt. I'm confused; I didn't like what I had seen. It hurt me to see Jack flirting with another girl and kissing her.

Why did it hurt me, again? I don't even like having him around me. He's annoying and consistently in my business. I sighed and grabbed my blade. If Jackie didn't make it through, we'd only have Jenni (who was currently watching over us). And I think it'd suck to be in Kya's position. She was just starting to try and bond with her own mother. Imagine if Jackie didn't make it through. Kya would be devastated and I would be even more depressed.

I felt the cold wind from my window hit my wrist and it stung a bit. I looked down at it and just stared. I subconsciously cut myself, like most times. I rubbed my wrist on my bed sheets, not caring if it got infected. "They were right." I felt myself jump and I looked at the door. Jenni was standing there, looking at me with sheepish embarrassment. I gave her a confused look and she sighed, walking in with a medical kit. She kneeled before me and grabbed my wrist. "I've been watching you for the last three minutes. You cut a lot, as your wrist is showing me," she told me.

She ripped open a disinfectant alcoholic wipe from a package. I watched her carefully as she wiped the wounds clean. She was being so gentle and I felt so comforted. In Jackie's presence, I felt welcomed and sort of loved, but it felt like Jackie needed me there while Kya wasn't. In Jennie's presence, I felt both loved and welcomed, but I also felt like mother was here for me.

Then again, I've always wondered why I looked more like Jenni than mother, and why I looked nothing like dad, or Anthony. I always felt as if they were keeping a secret from me, and that's why I was the black sheep of the family. "There, all done." I looked my wrist and up at Jenni, giving her a small smile that was returned. She raised my wrist to her lips and kissed it softly. "Now you'll heal properly."

I smiled and sat up on the bed as Jenni sat beside me. She looked me and laid out her body like mine was. I moved over a bit so she had more space on the bed. Brown eyes stared back into mine as she giggled. "Tell me Kim, how'd Aria and Chuck treat you?" she asked me softly.

I sighed and twiddled with my thumbs. How they treated me? Easy, around family, they treated like Anthony. Around fans and co-workers, I was their precious child. Behind closed doors, I was nothing. I barely existed, except for when I did something to tick them off or get them mad. It was always all about Anthony. I told all this to Jenni and she rolled her eyes. "I knew you wouldn't be good there," she murmured more to herself than me.

I looked at her in confusion and she waved it off. "It seemed to be all about Anthony, huh? Maybe it was because he wanted to be high up like them. I can admit that Aria was a snob and so was Chuck. I was never close to her, no matter how much mother wanted me to be. Have you talked to grandma and grandpa in a while?" she asked me.

I shook my head. Mother had told me they were good for nothing beings. She said that if I was ever exposed to them, I'd be just like them, stuck up snobs who didn't care for anyone. It's funny, because I always thought she'd been talking about herself. "No, mother cut them off after I turned five," I told her.

Jenni cursed out loud and looked at me sharply. "Cut them off? How so, did she also disown the whole family? The fame got to her fucking head, she was gullible like that. She let Chuck's words get to her head and then they put it in Anthony's head. But it's alright, seeing as they _are_ his biological parents, he would've picked up on that." I looked at her confused, why'd she mean by that? "You, on the other hand, remind me of me. I was like you, full of life and crap. I did karate; Aria thought it'd made me more like a boy. I did gymnastics, Aria tried to beat me at what I did best. I was cheerleader, but I preferred the… how do I put it, the 'nerds' as friends.

"When I told my family I wanted to major in both teaching and medical, they were ecstatic. Aria, though, she wasn't. She was an actress, found at the age of three. My parents thought her job was absolutely stupid. Actresses and actors weren't exactly what they wanted, plus, Aria had Anthony at sixteen for more fame. He was going to be the golden child, no matter how much you tried. It wasn't worth you trying to get her attention, or Chuck's for that matter," Jenni explained.

I nodded and rested my head on her shoulder. "When was I born? Mom never told me." I felt Jenni tense up. What did I say that was so wrong? "Jenni, are you alright?"

She nodded slowly. "Actually, Kim, Aria got her tubes tied after Anthony was born." I blinked, this was new to me. "So… she's not actually your mother. And Chuck isn't your father. You came to be when they wanted to have another child because Aria's fans kept asking for to have another child," Jenni told me.

I slowly digested this information. What I was picking up on was that they never really wanted me? _Don't believe her, Kim. We've always wanted you, we love you_, and it was mother's voice. I haven't heard it in a while. "Jenni… are you sure?" She nodded and pursed her lips. "Then… who's my real mother?" I asked.

Jenni sighed and kissed my forehead. She stood up and walked to the door. "Goodnight, Kim. And I hope you have that poem ready for tomorrow."

She closed the door and turned off my lights. I sighed and turned on my side. _Mom, you got your tubes tied and never told me?_

* * *

I yawned quite loudly while I sat down in English. I fell asleep around three in the morning, as I looked at my alarm clock. And now, here I was, in English class, ready to fall asleep on Reese's shoulder (she was sitting beside me as a dejected looking Jack sat in the front). Jenni went on and on about how she wanted our poetry to astound her before she gave out our assignment, one that we'd have to do with partners that she chose.

After almost half the class went, I was called upon. I slowly stood up and walked to the front of the class. Jack was looking at me, the sadness evident on his face. It almost broke my heart to see him like that, but I ignored it and began to read my poetry. "_Darling, you built these towers_

_To spin away the hours_

_Watching me shatter, _

_I guess I never did matter_

_Don't watch me bleed _

_Tell me I'm all that you need_

_And darling, try to find a new start_

_You can't live with this broken heart_

_And you used to stand so tall_

_Why are you letting yourself fall?_

_You were falling down the edge_

_Holding onto the broken ledge_

_Darling this is the end_

_You can't keep trying to pretend_

_I can still see the pain_

_Darling, he's the one to blame. _

_And you've been waiting all this time _

_For something that won't turn out fine_

_No one understands, you're so alone_

_You're in so much pain you can't live on your own_

_Staring at a knife_

_How hard could it be to end your life?_" I finished quietly.

Everyone stared at me in shock and I ignored their looks as I held my down. I walked back to my seat and rested my head in my arms. I'm such an idiot. Jack looked so sad and broken. My words actually hurt him. Why am I such a bitch to someone who's trying to help me? "Jack, you're next."

I looked up from my folded arms to watch him present. He deserved way more than the crap I bestowed upon him. So much more, yet, I felt the compelling need to apologize to him. "_She was happy and free,_

_You took her joy and caged her in._

_She had everything she needed,_

_You took it all from her._

_She always danced in the light,_

_You forced her into the darkness._

_She had a good life,_

_Now she dreads the days to come._

_She trusted you,_

_You broke her trust._

_She was once complete,_

_You broke her into many pieces._

_Why'd you do it?_

_She was only being free,_" he finished off.

The class slowly clapped for him and I scowled. Of course they did, he was the freaking heartthrob of the school now. Everyone loved him for no good reason. If they knew how violent he was, they'd stray from him, but no, he just had to have a stupid nice side. My scowl disappeared, realizing how that poem sounded. He seemed to be talking about a girl… someone who was depressed.

That alone was enough to make my heart pummel to my stomach. He wrote that poem about me. He really knows how to make someone feel extremely guilty.

* * *

I was sitting in my chair with my knees up as I looked at the back of Jack's head. He seemed to like music class very much and he knew a lot about guitars. I sighed and looked back to the teacher. Music class was the only class that had many chairs, no desks and a whole lot of instruments. Fortunately, this class was for singers, too, seeing as I was brain dead when it came to playing any instrument that wasn't a piano.

The teacher smiled brightly and wrote something on the board. This was a class of about thirty-five students. And what he wrote made thirty-four out of that thirty-five scream with joy. I frowned. _'BATTLE OF THE BANDS'_ was written in big capital letters. I knew about this. This happened every year at Seaford High. Battle of the Bands was a time in the school year when sixteen bands auditioned to be in it to win something. I've never signed up for it because, well, I didn't want to ever be a part of it. After that murder, I only sang when I felt the need to.

Our teacher held up his fingers in the rock sign and walked to the middle of the class. "Oh yeah, March through June, it's the Battle of the Bands!" he exclaimed, getting another uproar from the class. "And the music class always has to participate. They are thirty-five of you, so I want seven groups of five. Get to choosing!"

Everyone stood up and bustled about. I've been in music for all four years of high school; maybe he'll be generous like the rest and let me work behind the stage. I stood up and walked up to him. "Mr. Daniels," I whispered. He looked at me and sighed, almost as if he knew my question. "Can I stay out of this?"

He shook his head and looked at me sadly. "I'm sorry, but this is worth fifty percent of your final grade, Kim. You have to join a group." I looked behind me. Everyone had five but Jack's group. I couldn't join them. It was Jack, Kya, Reese and Jake. If I joined them, I'd have to open up to them. I looked back at him expectantly. "No, Kim, you have to do this. Nothing with make me crack," he told me.

I sighed and went back to sit in my seat. I crossed my legs carefully on my seat and placed an elbow on my leg. I rested my cheek on the palm of my hand and looked up when the light darkened around me. Kya and Jack were looking down at me. Kya's face had a bright smile on it – which I found weird since her mother was in the hospital – and Jack was avoiding my eyes.

There goes that guilty feeling.

Kya tugged on my arm and I looked at her with a sharp glare. "Come on, Kim! You're in our group," she said happily.

I sighed and looked at Mr. Daniels. He nodded at me with a small smile on his face. I looked back and Kya and murmured 'fine'. She hopped away, probably to get the others, leaving Jack and I alone together. He cleared his throat and sat down beside me slowly. "Kya wants us to gather at your place today… if that's alright with you?" he asked me uncertainly.

I shrugged. I really didn't care, but I knew it was going to be awkward being in the same place as Jack. He forced a small smile my way and looked down at his black chucks. I felt bad. He was really taking it hard, wasn't he? I twiddled with my thumbs as the rest came to sit down in the same row as me.

I found Mr. Daniels logic interesting. He had the chairs set up in five rows and seven columns. Almost like a backwards calendar. _I'm sure he was prepared for this event, Kim_, Anthony told me. I shook my head, why were their voices back after being absent for so long? I wanted to forget what happened, not remember. _Don't ignore my voice, Kim. I'm still here,_ he told me.

I abruptly stood up and walked out of the class, ignoring the looks I was getting from everyone. I wanted him out. I didn't want him in my head. I didn't want any of _them_ in my head. They were dead, those voices aren't real.

Jack watched in shock as Kim walked out of the class. Without thinking, he stood up and followed her out. He knew she told him not to talk to her, but he felt the compelling need to be near her. He wanted to hug her, comfort her, and sometimes, when he thought subconsciously about it, he wanted to _kiss_ her.

He knew he should've let Kya go, but he wanted to. He wanted to be there for her, not Kya or the rest. He wanted her to be close to him. He found her sitting against a locker with her knees up as she held her head. "Get out of my head, you're dead," she told herself.

Jack sat down beside her and looked at her. She was hearing voices? What were they telling her? "Kim?" She looked up at him, tears running down her face. Without thinking twice, the blonde hurled herself at him, hugging him tightly. Jack froze in shock, but relaxed and combed his fingers through her hair. "Kim, what's wrong?" he asked her.

She sobbed into his shirt and he patiently waited for her response. "Jack, they won't leave me alone! They keep bothering me! The voices sound wicked, they sound wicked. They blame me; they all blame and take on the voices of my family. I'm scared," she cried.

Jack pulled onto his lap and kissed her temple. She relaxed a bit, but she still felt tense in his arms. "Remember how I said my little sister died, Kim?" She nodded slowly, grasping onto his shirt like a newborn baby. "She wrote a note before she had committed suicide. She said she couldn't ignore them, no matter how much she tried. They were consuming her wholly, taking her life away. Later that day, I found her hanging from our coat closet. I was devastated; I lost her to a bunch of voices that were claiming her. And the worst part was that no one knew she was depressed. She had forced smiles for us, laughs even, to trick us into thinking she was okay.

"I figured she was depressed because she was the youngest and no one paid her much attention but me. I figured that was her reason, then I read a note that she had written. She had written to me that she had to go because of him. He ruined her. Kim, I was so pissed. I looked for him and I almost killed him, but my best friend stopped me. He told me that it wasn't worth going to juvenile hall over, but I ended up there. I was there for three months, and my parents were disappointed in me. I couldn't help it, when I found out what he did to her, I was pissed.

"She was only fourteen, Kim. My little sister was raped and taunted at school. I was too much of a fucking dolt to realize it. I didn't even attend the same school as her either, we went to separate middle schools. Hers was private and mine was public. It hurt to know my little sister killed herself over an asshole's actions. And she never told me, that hurt even more." Kim sniffled and looked up at him. "Kim, what I'm trying to say is that, I want to be your friend. I want you to talk to me more, open up to me and even laugh with me. I know you feel as if their murder was your fault, but in reality, it actually isn't. You didn't hire a hit man or an assassin, it just happened and you were devastated.

"Whoever told you that it was your fault, they can go to hell because Kim, I know you wouldn't plan your family's death, you're not like that and I can tell," Jack finished.

Kim rubbed her head into his chest and smiled slightly to herself. He actually opened up to her about something, yet here she was, being bitchy enough to not let him in. Jack was right, he was dolt. But he was dolt she could learn to like as a friend.

* * *

**No, no, no, I didn't like this chapter as much as the last one… jokes, I liked it better. The second poem was written by and the first and third one was written by me, myself and I. I don't own the lyrics Warrior by Demi Lovato. Anyways, I'm stupid enough to sprain my ankle and it hurts. I'm a dolt at times… yes I am.**

**R&R**

**HollowedLover1379**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and my made up characters.**

* * *

Today I have decided to go first for the poetry performance before she chose the groups we'd be in. I felt slightly dizzy just having everyone's piercing gaze on me. Some felt mocking – well, most did anyways – and others felt like they were encouraging me to go on and say it all. I locked eyes with Jack, and he nodded at me. How the hell was I supposed to do this? Why'd I even agree to do this? I cleared my throat and bit my lip, prepared to read. "_As I look in to the mirror,_

_To stare upon my very reflection,_

_Sad eyes peer back at me,_

_Why am I so sad?"_ By this time, I had looked at Reese. She gave me thumbs up and I nodded. "_Everywhere I go,_

_People stare,_

_They whisper about me,_

_Why am I so sad?"_ I looked back at Jack and he bit his lip, nodding slowly. "_Every time I breathe,_

_The pain on my heart doubles,_

_They laugh at me,_

_Why am I so sad?"_ I looked at someone else in the class and they flipped me off. Suddenly, I had the courage to continue, she gave me the courage. I took a deep breath. "_I stare at the knife in my hand,_

_My reflection appearing before me,_

_I am hurting and sad,_

Why am I so sad?

_As I slit my wrist,_

_I watch my blood pour out,_

_I've cut the wrong vein,_

Why am I so sad?

_I am lying on the floor,_

_Death is slowly claiming me,_

_I feel my light slipping into the darkness,_

Why am I so sad?

_I'm almost there,_

_My life almost gone away,_

_It's too late,_

_I couldn't figure out why I was so sad,_" I finished with a deep breath. "How hard could it be to claim a life?"

I muttered the last part to myself as I went to sit in my seat beside Jack. As I went to write in my book, I felt Jack place his larger and warmer hand on my upper arm. I looked at him and he winked at me. I felt my cheeks heat up and I felt the need to look away, but I couldn't. "You did well, Kim," he told me.

I nodded, feeling proud of myself. The proudness I felt right now was one I hadn't felt in years. He hugged me with one arm and I felt my insides tingle and my heartbeat quicken. He left that arm on me and looked to the front as Reese began to read. "_Look at that child,_

_So wild and free,_

_Look at that child,_

_Her smile so innocent, _

_Let it be,_

_Look at that child,_

_Her light shining so bright,_

_But look at her now,_

_She's caged and lost,_

_Look at that child,_

_Her smile grim and dull,_

_Look at that child,_

_Eyes so empty and sad,_

_Look at that child,_

_You've stole her light_

_Look at that child,_

_She has scarred her wrists,_" she finished it with a smack of her gum.

She looked up and everyone's mouth was wide open, including Jack's. I just smiled at her and she went to sit down. She turned to me and gestured to her face. "Does my makeup fit with it?" She asked me.

She bit her lip piercings and raised a brow at me. I nodded and she smiled with pride. "Awesome, ain't nobody can tell me otherwise or I'll –"

"Jack, it's your turn."

Jack slipped his arm from my shoulders and stood in front of the class, holding nothing. "Okay… here goes nothing." He looked directly at me. "_Darling there was so much to tell_

_On that day that you fell_

_Was all of this a game?_

_All you could have felt was pain_

_Darling all of this had made you blind_

_You never knew what you could find_

_So far gone on the day you died_

_Darling couldn't you have tried?_

_And you'll have your way_

_Just wait for that day_

_And darling, why are you letting the devil in_

_This isn't the way you're going to win_

_Just try to wake_

_But this wasn't a mistake_

_And darling you're not alright _

_You just couldn't do this tonight._" Once he was done, everyone applauded him, including me. "Thank you, guys."

His gaze hadn't moved from me as he went to sit down near me. I smiled at him and he returned a slight one. "That was nice," I told him as the next person went up.

"Thanks, I wrote for you."

My cheeks erupted with colour and I looked away from him. Why'd he say that, couldn't he have just kept it in or something? I heard him chuckle before he stopped to watch the next performance. When I looked up, Reese winked at me and mouthed, 'He totally wants to kiss, hug and date your ass.'

Man, I don't think my cheeks could've been anymore red.

* * *

At lunch, Jack and I sat outside waiting for the others. I quietly sat in front of him, rereading _Divergent_. Jack plucked the book out of my hands and smirked. "Why read when you can watch the movie? Come on, we can go to together," he told.

I laughed at his childish excitement. I shook my head and reached for the book, but he pulled it out of my reach. I rolled my eyes and sat back. "Jack, I find the books are always better than the movie. Plus, I love this book, it's my fifth time reading it," I told him.

His eyes practically _bulged_ out of his head. "_Fifth_ time reading this, damn, Kim, I gotta hand it to you, you're smart," he told me. "But, we're still watching Divergent together."

I laughed and nodded, reaching for my book again. He moved it out of my reach again, and before I knew it, I was on top of Jack, fighting for my book. "Pass it back, Jack!" I squealed.

He shook his head and wrapped his legs around my waist (which I found weird) and turned us over. His legs were on either side of me and he was sitting on top of me, reading a passage from the book. "'_There you are!' I say. '_Your_ parents are looking for you. Did they find you?' He shakes his head. I sit down next to him on the bed. My leg is barely –'"_ I laughed in his face he dropped the book, leaning over me, both hands caging me in. "Do you find my reading funny?" he asked, his voice low.

I nodded, not being able to lie. He read like he was talking to someone he hated. His voice was only monotone and boring. I seemed to have said this aloud and Jack gasped. "I do not! Take it back!"

He began to tickle me and I squealed with laughter. I was incredibly ticklish, and he knew that. He had tickled me at Martha's Smoothie Shop, getting us kicked out. I felt tears of joy spring to my eyes as he continued. Soon, the tickling slowed down, and I could feel his hot breath close to my face. "Kim." He stopped tickling me and I looked into his brown eyes. "If I kiss you, will you punch me?" he asked.

My body tingled with delight, but my mind was confused. I didn't like Jack, but sometimes I'd find myself dreaming of kissing him. I don't know if I'd punch him or not, it'd probably depend on how I feel. He chuckled and lowered his face closer. "That's good to know," he whispered.

My eyes widened, had I said everything out loud? Crap, he heard me say that I – heat spread all over my body as Jack's hands went up and down my ribcage. Oh my smoothies, Jack was kissing me. And it felt good. I wrapped my arms around his neck slowly and brought him closer to me. Gosh, it felt so good to be kissed by another being again. His tongue darted out to lick my lower lip, and I let out a throaty moan.

Without hesitating, I felt him grind himself onto me. I don't know why, but I didn't push him away like I felt to. Instead, I pressed my chest closer to him, and allowed his tongue to explore my mouth. He tasted sweet, like Jolly Ranchers and a strawberry-banana smoothie. One of his hands cradled my neck gently as he continued to press himself harder against me. Oh my goodness, I was having an intimate moment with Jack Brewer, our school's heartthrob.

Here we were, on the field, Jack practically dry humping me. His hand snaked up my shirt as he lightly pecked my lips a few times before sucking on it. I couldn't help but moan again, but alarms went off in my head when he grabbed my breast. I quickly pushed him off and he gasped, standing to his feet as I did.

I wasn't ready for that. I don't even know why I kissed him back; I don't even like Jack, as a friend, maybe, not in that _way_. I quickly gathered my things to leave the area. Why had I _**done**_ it? "Kim, I am so sorry, it's just I'm not a virgin, so I tend to get out of hand with things!" he apologized. I shook my head. Of course I knew he wasn't, he had made it painstakingly obvious with Donna that day. "Kim, I'm serious. I'm sorry that I did that, and I'm sorry that you saw me and Donna in that… position. I'm so sorry; I never wanted this to happen. It's just that, I think I like you, but I don't know."

I blushed and scrambled out of the area. I can't believe he even admitted to me that he thought he liked me but he didn't know. _Does that even make sense?_

* * *

Jack cursed to himself as he watched Kim run off. Why the hell had he even kissed her in the first place? Sure he kind of liked her, but she wasn't _his_ type. Kim was too nice, shy and a bit moody. He liked a girl who was hyped, talkative and well, not moody. She had every characteristic in a girl that he didn't want, yet, he wanted her only. "What the fuck, Jack? You barely even know her," he muttered to himself.

"Nice, you dry humped Kim and made her run off. I think you're the key to making her run," Kya's dry voice said.

Jack turned around to face her with an annoyed expression. "I didn't mean to… it's just that I really wanted to kiss her," he admitted.

Becca and Reese gave him a dead look, whereas Jake and Kya began laughing. They didn't believe that, they _knew_ Jack held feelings for her. "You realize your dumbass likes her, right?" Reese deadpanned. "Unless, your dumbass is really dumb and doesn't realize it. If it is, then we have some problems because she doesn't seem have her feelings sorted out and none of can tell how she's feeling."

Jack blushes light pink and glared at Reese. Why'd she have to be as blunt as Becca? Becca sighed and sat down, peeling her banana. "We can talk to her later, she probably went home. Sit, let's eat."

Everyone sat down and began to eat, but Jack. He had his jaw dropped open. How could they forget that Ally took off? "Are you going to sit and eat? You look like a doofus."

He scowled at Kya and sat down slowly, worried more about Kim than eating.

* * *

I heard the door open and close, signalling that Becca, Kya and Jake had come home or it was just Jennifer, who was caring for us while Jackie was unconscious in the hospital. I sighed and heard the person curse. I smirked, it was the latter. Jennifer had come home first. I got up and walked towards the living room where Jennifer sat down. "Hey, Aunty," I greeted her.

Jennifer jumped out of her skin seeing me, but patted the seat beside her. "Someone did tell me you came home at lunch. I saw that kiss, it looked hot," she commented, turning on the TV.

I blushed and sighed. "Aunty, he put his hand up my shirt and grabbed my breast!" I exclaimed embarrassed.

I was hoping she'd jump to her feet and demand where he lived, but instead, she snickered. "But he's so gorgeous, I would've let him grope me if I were in your position," she told me. She roared with laughter seeing my probably pure red face. "You're so innocent. He likes you a lot, everyone can tell. I noticed when he put an arm over your shoulder in class today. He looked ready to ravish your lips."

I shook my head and sighed. "I don't like him… I think," I told her honestly.

I did know if I liked Jack or not. It was difficult to decide. I liked that he tried his best to become my friend, which was nice of him. But I had no other reasons to like him except for the fact he could be really nice. "Give him a chance. Go on a few dates with him and see if it works out. If doesn't, remain friends with him," Jennifer told me.

I looked at her and gulped. "Would it really work?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "That's how it was for me and your father – I mean, that's how it was for me and Victor," she told me.

I furrowed my brows at her slip up and she looked at me. "Did you know I actually have three degrees? In teaching, medical and cooking? I'm such a good cook, I'm going to start dinner now," she said.

She stood up and I followed her. As we made it to the kitchen, I watched her quickly take things out of the fridge. "What do you mean by you and my father?" I asked her. She ignored me and continued to chop up the vegetables. "Aunty –"

My sentence was cut off by the loud mouthed Kya. "We're home and we brought Reese and Jack with us!" she exclaimed, closing the door loudly.

I yelped and ran behind the island counter. They brought Jack with them, but why? Do you hate me so much God that you're conspiring against me? I heard them all rushed in to the kitchen. "Hey, where's Kim?" I heard Jack ask.

Jennifer chuckled and I felt like choking her. She was enjoying this. She seemed like she was a mother enjoying her daughter's pain. "Ask her out, Jack; take her on a date tonight. I saw what happened and then I heard, so don't deny a thing."

I could hear Jack sputtering up nonsense while the other roared with laughter. "I can't do that, she obviously doesn't like me!" he exclaimed.

His cheeks were probably bright red by now. Everyone snickered and I silently groaned, covering my face. "But how would you know that? Maybe she doesn't understand how she feels. Give it a hard, what you don't know can't hurt, can it now?" Kya asked.

Jack mumbled something incoherent to my ears and I strained to hear it, but I couldn't. "Good, now say this out loud: 'Kim Beulah Crawford, can you go to the movies with me tonight?'" Jennifer told him.

Jack groaned and repeated what she said, loudly. I winced at the sound of it and Jennifer snickered. "Kim, grab your shoes. You're heading to the movies with Jack. Here's fifty-five dollars, bring us back some to eat."

She dropped two twenties, one ten and a five dollar bill onto my lap. "She was in the kitchen?" Jack exclaimed.

Everyone laughed and I stood up slowly. He looked at me and I lowered my head biting my lip. "Fine, let's go Kim. We'll watch Divergent, like I said we would earlier."

I followed him out, knowing I couldn't back down from this, glaring at my aunt. _Ooh, I'm going to kill her later._

* * *

**It's short because I was having writer's block for it. Like Chimei-Tekina Hana, I need help with some ideas for that story! Someone, PM me, please! If I don't get ideas, then there won't be a chapter, and I know people like that book. Third poem was written by . :))**

**R&R**

**HollowedLover1379**


End file.
